Amonkhet: Trials of the Five Gods
by Kevinthejace
Summary: Jace and his allies of the Gatewatch have recieved new information on the biggest threat to the multiverse they've encountered: Nicol Bolas. The only way to get in for the killing blow is to participate in the Trials of the Five Gods, a seriously taken ritual by the residents of Amonkhet and no mundane task. This was written in the middle of Kaladesh standard season.
1. Chapter 1: Clairvoyance

_Jace sat, looking over the warring factions of Amonkhet battle each other. A whole plane was laid to waste just for the promise of an afterlife._

 _He couldn't blame them, though. Jace was also afraid of death. Everyone was. Especially Liliana Vess. The love of his life, after all, was an amoral necromancer, in debt to demon lords. She sat next to him, legs crossed. Her Raven black hair was let down over her perfect skin, which had been tainted by the fell runes of her demonic pact. She wore her typical dark violet gown, adorned with small trinkets and jewels from multiple planes._

 _Four years ago, on the city world of Ravnica, she'd befriended him and his best friend, Kahlist on false pretenses. She flirted with them both endlessly, but Jace eventually won her over. In the end, Kahlist wound up dead and Jace was betrayed, captured and tortured. Eventually he teamed up with her one last time to defeat his captors. Their relationship had been...complicated since then._

 _Only six months ago, did she return to him. Liliana ended up joining the team Jace and Gideon Jura had formed, the Gatewatch, and has worked with them since._

 _"We should leave, Jace," she said, "Bolas has already doomed this plane."_

 _"We can't. I can't. I won't. I won't give up after finally trapping him here." Jace replied. Jace and the Gatewatch have fought off threats that were much bigger the dragon archmage, Nicol Bolas, but none have been as cunning or powerful. He had to die here, while he still could._

 _"What are you talking about? We can retreat back to Ravnica. Regroup. You need rest and haven't gotten a wink of sleep since we came here. I can't believe you're even still alive."_

 _Suddenly, the door to Jace's chamber burst open. The leonin planeswalker, Ajani Goldmane and the Combat Mage, Gideon Jura stood there. Both were decked out in heavily damaged battle armor from the plane of Alara and breathing heavily._

 _"What is it?" Jace demanded._

 _"Our forces," Gideon panted, "Had to retreat to the square. We can't hold them off much longer."_

 _"I'll call for back up on Ravnica." He said, "Get back down there and help out our troops."_

 _"What?" Ajani asked in disbelief, "How can you expect us to just keep fighting forever?"_

 _"I don't. I just expect you to keep it up until reinforcements arrive."_

 _"What about you? You aren't doing anything!" Gideon complained._

 _Jace sucked up a deep breath, then scrunched up his nose, "Why don't you tell me that when YOU have to break into the mind of a Mage a thousand times more powerful than you, or when YOU have to simultaneously command an army against the greatest strategist in the Multiverse, or how about YOU try to shed even an ounce of realization of beyond your black and white, good and evil mentality?" As he yelled this, he slammed the door in their faces. He exhaled._

 _"Jace, I think-" Liliana began._

 _"You know what? No one's keeping you here. If you want to leave, leave! I have had just about enough of everyone shouting at me for not indulging their selfish needs!"_

 _Liliana became furious, "You imbecilic, ungrateful bastard! I planeswalked half way across the multiverse the moment I heard your cry for help and now, you're telling me I'm selfish? Maybe I'll take you up on your offer and leave. Goodbye, Jace." As she began stomping away, the building rumbled. The earth growled as cracks crawled up the walls. Debris from the ceiling fell as the building started to crumble._

 _A large piece of roof collapsed between Jace and Liliana, "Lili!" Jace wrapped the hood of his cloak over his face as he dove into the dust._

 _He felt about the ground until he touched something. A liquid. Blood._

 _Then the dust cleared._

 _The source of that blood came from under a pile of rubble. Jace cleared as much as he could with his under average strength. Liliana's lower half had been crushed by stone._

 _"Liliana..."_

 _Liliana breathed shakily, "J-Jace."_

 _"Sh-h-h. Try not to talk."_

 _"It doesn't hurt. I'm not s-suffering, Jace."_

 _"Liliana, stay with me!"_

 _She coughed and chuckled, "Isn't this ironic?"_

 _"Don't speak, don't speak. I'll get you to a medic."_

 _"Guild pact." She whispered._

 _"What?"_

 _"Guild pact." Her voice returned to normal._

 _"GUILDPACT!"_

Jace's eyes shot open as he sat up immediately, "Gah!" Beads of sweat rolled down his face

He sighed. Only a dream, huh? Typical.

Sluggishly, he rolled off his bed. The calls had been from his bailiff, Lavinia. Stern and always on him about paperwork. If she had a favorite bar, as Liliana had mention to him before, she would order a mug of lukewarm water. He was back in his Sanctum on Ravnica. In his position as the Living Guildpact, a tiring, yet necessary job as the arbiter between Ravnica's many factions.

He quickly threw on basic clothing and his cloak, "What?" He shouted as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Countess Vess will be attending your meeting today. Captain Jura and Sage Revane agree you should look your best." The taller than average woman explained.

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Hmm. What about Chandra."

"Monk Nalaar has yet to wake."

"Ah. Please see to it that she has by the time I get back here. I'll be in my office."

"As you wish."

Jace went back into his room and tossed on more formal wear, which included his rune stones, gauntlets and vest. As he pulled on the spandex glove on his left hand, he traveled through his library, which had become a commonplace for the Gatewatch, to his office. It was a large, grandiose room the rose fifteen heads off the ground. In the center was his large, spruce wood desk and a leather swivel chair. He looked with dread upon the large stack of paperwork that piled up around the desk. Too many forms to file.

He cast a small illusion of himself checking and signing papers that he'd recorded a few years ago and left the office, pulling his hood over his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Countess Vess

The second district of Ravnica was by far the most lavish and crowded with politicians and guild masters. The Azorius ran the district, so it was bound to be pleasant. It was a major upgrade to his flat in Lurias and his humble beginnings of Olvitzia. Of course, that's not really where he was born, but he remembered no other home and no childhood.

He certainly looked out of place, his cloak being that of a commoner's, but he never wore anything else. At least, not a different kind of cloak. His original one had been with him since his first day on Ravnica and gone through too much. It was ripped, escaping bodyguards of the wealthy. Charred, battling Tezzeret's Consortium and once Chandra Nalaar on Zendikar. It was stained with a wine spill during the first time he'd met Liliana. It had gotten him past the clutches of Bolas, from the maws of the Eldrazi monstrosities and into the middle of the Dragon's Maze. It was his most cherished possession.

Jace continued into the market, where he was bound to find Nissa Revane and Gideon. He spotted glinting armor and forest green robes in the crowd and hurried towards them.

"Guess who's off work?" Jace smiled as he slipped in between them. Both looked more out of place than he did. Gideon had an unusual tan to his skin and longer and thicker hair than any man on Ravnica. His armor belonged to a plane called Alara, which had been split into five separate shards. He lived on Bant. Nissa was an elf, which wasn't a race native to Ravnica and also carried around a wooden druid's staff. Her Zendikari clothing didn't help much when blending in.

Gideon looked at him, confused. An expression used much to often by him, "Jace, you aren't off work today."

"How do you remember that, but you can't remember to put on a shirt around the house?"

"I-I don't know. But anyways, you should be at work."

Jace frowned, "Two words. Screw paperwork."

"Is there even a reason that you left the sanctum?" Nissa asked, "and where can we go to find some breakfast?"

"Breakfast isn't a thing on Ravnica. We have this kind of brunch thing and then supper."

"Oh. That's too bad." She sighed.

"I also don't eat out. I have chefs and when I wasn't the Guildpact, I ate at shabby taverns and scavenged. I lived in Lurias and Olvitzia as well, so I don't know much about the Second District."

"How?" Nissa looked back at him. Jace shrugged. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened.

"I think I just forgot something extremely crucial. Um...I'll see you guys back at the sanctum." Jace slipped between the two of them again, disappearing into the crowd.

Jace sped down the street, running into nearly everyone in front of him, "Sorry! Ow!"

He ran back to his office to find Lanvinia and his illusion missing. She looked like her head was going to explode, "Guildpact..."

"No time! Gotta go!" Jace passed her and slammed his door behind him.

"I'll be damned if I show myself in front of Liliana like this.

He threw of his off his cloak and began to draw a bath in his washroom. While he was waiting, he shaved off the small beard growing on his chin.

He jumped in his bath and recklessly tried to clean himself. Then, he dried himself off, reapplied the rune paint on his face and raked his hand through his unruly hair. This was fine, he thought.

A knock at the door. Jace buttoned his shirt, tightened his belts and threw on his cloak as he exited to answer it.

"Hmm... I wonder who it could be."

Jace whirled around to find Liliana lounging in an arm chair.

"Hi, Lili." He muttered.

"It's wonderful to know that you take the time out of your day to freshen up for me." She smiled.

"It was for the meeting. I need to project leadership and a sense that I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say dear." Liliana crossed her legs, "So, how is it living with roommates?"

"Unbearable. Each day I get to look forward to having an exercise ball launched at me by Chandra or get slapped on the shoulder hard enough to break it by Gideon. And Nissa's always in the roof garden, being...well, Nissa. Always with Ashaya and what not."

"Then why do you stay with them."

"First off, this is my house, so I would kick them out if I wanted them gone. Second, they're my friends."

Liliana chuckled, "Friends. Friends are just better zombies. They help you because they want to, not because they have to. One can produce the same effect of having a friend in Meat Slab with an undead magic warrior."

"Well I'm not a necromancer, am I?"

"I could teach you." She said quietly. Not in the shy kind of way. That was the exact opposite of Liliana. She was flirting.

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to pass."

"Oh, who are we meeting with today?"

"A planeswalker in need."

"Oh, dull." She sighed, "Tell me when we have to kill something."

"This walker might actually be a lead to Nicol Bolas."

"No!" She smirked, "Serious?"

"As a kill spell."

"The plot thickens."

A door that branched off of Jace's Sanctum burst open.

"Wassup chumps?" A half asleep Chandra Nalaar yawned.

The pyromancer had tossed on her battle wear, chain mail and all. Charred leather, plate armor, cloth, and the like covered her, but looked as though she had gone to bed in it.

"About time you wake up." Jace said.

"If it isn't the wonder nerds."

"You wanna get dunked again?"

She scoffed and shambled off.

"Rude." Liliana frowned.

Gideon and Nissa entered the room with a carry out bag.

"Elf. Beefslab." Liliana nodded to the both of them in greeting.

"Could you use my name for once instead of calling me some kind of meat?" Gideon complained.

"But that's what you are. Hopefully you get around to dying before something bad happens to it. It'll make the perfect corpse."

"Um...thanks."

"Has she still not gotten rid of that Chain Veil thing?" Nissa asked Jace.

"Not until four demon lords are lying dead in the gutter, Hon." Liliana said.

"I can hear it whispering."

"So can Jace, but he deals with it."

Nissa pouted.

"Uh, Lavinia, could you let our guest in?" Jace requested.

"Of course."

Chandra leapt onto a couch in Jace's circle of seating, "What happenin'?"

"Ever since our battle on Kaladesh, our inter planar network has been booming. We've received a visitor from the desert world of Amonkhet, a plane that's ruled by the dragon Nicol Bolas. We'll accomplish the task given to us, but we also have to find and take out Bolas."

"What's so important about this Bolas character?" Gideon asked.

The other members looked at him as to say 'What the hell kind of cobweb do you have for a brain?'

"He is the largest threat to the multiverse as of now. He is the most powerful planeswalker we know." Jace explained.

"Who is this visitor?" Nissa asked.

"We're about to find out."

From the main entrance to the sanctum, a leonin was produced.

"Ajani?" Gideon stood up as the half lion, half human creature entered the room.

"Was...was there a point to you having us organize a meeting? You could just stop by. You _are_ one of our consultants."

"So, what can we do for you, Mister Goldmane?" Liliana weaved her fingers together, sitting like a true villainess.

"I heard from Tamiyo that you guys are looking for Nicol Bolas. I need you to help me take him down. On Amonkhet, every year, an event is held called the Trial of the Five Gods. Bolas challenges the people to defeat his cunning. Whoever does is promised an afterlife in the heavens. In order to do this, Bolas meets with them personally. If one of us wins, we have a clear shot at his gem of becoming in between his horns. That's his one weak spot. There's going to be one of these trials beginning in three days." Ajani explained.

"You want us to participate in a contest?" Liliana questioned.

"Yes."

"I suppose it's worth a try. But, even if we go under false names, Bolas will be able to read our minds." Jace warned.

"I'm sure Bolas will find this entertaining. He'll be hesitant to kick us out." Ajani reasoned.

"You know that the winners of all the past Trials aren't actually given an afterlife, right?" Jace inquired.

"I have heard of a group of Planeswalkers called the Worthy. A Planeswalker named Ashiok used that term."

"And there's your Bolas army." Jace said, "How do we take them out?"

"You and Liliana are some of the most powerful Planeswalkers in the multiverse, right?"

The two former lovers looked at each other, quizzically, then back at the leonin.

"Perhaps you overestimate Liliana's and my powe-"

"Now, now Jace. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm certain at least I have more than enough power to take on these 'Worthy' myself."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Take it however you like." Liliana smiled, slyly.

Jace sighed, "Well, let's take a vote. All in favor of taking this mission?"

All five members of the Gatewatch raised their hands.

"You're in luck, Goldmane. We accept."


	3. Chapter 3: Bar Fight

Jace exited the Blind Eternities and stepped onto the warmed sandstone bricks of Amonkhet roads. The sun bore down upon him. Him choosing to keep his cloak on would come back to bite him.

"Glad you could make it, darling." Liliana flashed a smile at Jace.

He scoffed, "Sure. Nissa, what time is it?" Everyday with that death mage. Just trying to bait him over and over.

"Um...day time?"

He sighed. Liliana felt as he entered a trance and projected his brain waves, scanning for information. He snapped backto his body, "Follow me." He flipped up his hood over his face, hiding his identity.

He led them down four blocks, keeping sure they didn't run into anyone that looked as though they had some measure of authority and entered an inn. It was made of molded sandstone just like every other building and had a rickety wooden sign that hung from a few threads of rope.

"The owner of this tavern is a sympathizer for those against Bolas. We'll be safe from Bolas's spies here." He walked through the doorless opening and over to the counter where he spoke with a gruff bartender with a shaven head but a beard that was spiraling out of control.

Liliana heard him say something like, "I don't care if you're a bunch of Trial competitors, son. If you have no money, I have nothing to offer you."

Jace walked back outside with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well?" Gideon asked.

"We...have no money."

"What?" Chandra asked, outraged. Her hair began smoking.

"Oh, just let me do the talking." Liliana said.

"And what, seduce him into giving up a room." Gideon said in disgust.

"But of course, Meatslab, what do you think I was talking about? I am known for my- Jace, what in the hell are doing?"

Jace had his hand held out, twisting and turning it while his eyes billowed with electric blue magic. The others looked through the doorway and found a handful of customers subtly drop their wallets on the grounds. He waved a cloak of invisibility around him and the money in the wallets seemed to float out from them and disappear.

"Oh gods, he's doing it again." Liliana sighed. The others looked confused, so she explained, "He went through this kleptomania phase for about a week during the six months I took care of him. It was adorable at first, but it got very out of hand. Especially when he would start stealing clothes that were already being worn."

Jace reappeared next to them and walked in, handing the bar tender a stack of gold coins.

He turned to the other four and gave them a thumbs up. They followed Jace up to the second floor of the tavern.

"I bought three rooms, so we'll have enough for food as well. We can spl-"

"Dibs on bunking with Nissa!" Chandra shouted.

"Um...okay. Well-"

"I'm sure as hell not sharing a room with anyone." Gideon firmly stated.

"What?!" Jace and Liliana shouted in unison.

"What's the problem? I mean you guys have, you know...seen each other before." Gideon scratched the back of his head.

Jace thought about. Perhaps sharing a room with Gideon could be harmful to his health. And he'd been wanting to fix his and Liliana's broken relationship. It had been mended a little bit since they engaged Tezzeret in battle together on Kaladesh, "Fine. I don't want to get a broken shoulder anyways."

"What?"

"Nothing. Liliana?"

She looked at Gideon, then at Jace, then at Nisssa and Chandra and back to Jace. An expression of lust slowly creeped onto her face, "I don't why not." she winked at Jace, causing him to flush with redness.. He turned away.

"L-let's just get settled. Big day tomorrow." Jace tossed the others their room keys.

Jace and Liliana entered their room. it was made entirely out of wood. Dust littered the place and the floorboards creaked as they were stepped on.

"What a shabby old place. Reminds me of your place in Lurias." Liliana commented.

"It was better than this." Jace replied, defensively.

"Whatever you say, dear. Do you imagine there'll be fighting in these trials."

"Well, of course. I doubt Bolas would hold a tournament to find the strongest beings on this plane and not have them fight."

"How are you going to protect yourself?" Liliana asked.

"A sword?"

"You'd take up the blade again? You didn't even bring a sword with you."

Jace raised his hand. Blue mist swirled in his palm and extended. He whisked his arm back down. The mist took the form of a sword.

Liliana chuckled, "Alright then, mind mage. You may be able to whip out a sword from thin air, but do you think you can sustain a night in the town with me?"

Jace dissipated the sword, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm starved."

"So, Restaurant, Tavern? What are you hungry for?" Jace asked as the two Planeswalkers strolled along the sandstone roads.

"Hmm...Let's try a tavern. But a nice one. I think I might start to feel pity if I reminded you of those times any further."

"Glad to hear you still care." Jace laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You still owe me for Innistrad." she rested a hand on his shoulder. Her touch sent a shock through Jace. Not in a bad way though. No one else made him feel this way. He wanted more.

"There's a top of the line tavern a couple blocks from here." The sun was setting over the vast river that the citizens of Amonkhet practically worshipped, "Damn. Look at all these buildings. Bolas really has a grip on this place, huh?"

"He's for later. Right now, I'm your top priority." Liliana said.

Jace shrugged in response.

When they arrived at the tavern, called Hatasu, they saw a sight they hadn't expected in a million years.

"Gideon? Chandra?" the combat mage and the pyromancer sat at the bar.

"Never thought you had the stones to break your moral code, Meat."

"I'm not." Gideon flatly told Liliana as he showed her the glass of water in his hand.

"Oh, pooh."

"What are you two doing here?" Jace asked. They looked at each other.

"You tell him." Gideon whispered.

"Me? No, you should!" Chandra hissed.

"It doesn't matter who tells me, just get on with it."

They kept looking at each other, then to Jace, then back at each other.

"Tell me what you want to say before I drag it kicking and screaming out of your minds."

"Well, we're kind of...seeing each other." Gideon said, "We thought you wouldn't like the idea of an office romance."

Jace and Liliana both burst out laughing.

"You, you two need to-" Jace kept laughing uncontrollably.

"You kids have fun." Liliana laughed as she dragged an out of breath Jace to a booth.

Jace wiped a tear from his eye, "I can't believe they thought I didn't know!"

"I don't even have to be a mind reader to know those two were going at it. She calls him 'Gids'. It's adorable."

"What would you like to have, my lovely lady?" Jace asked theatrically. It was moments like this he cherished.

"Rum. More rum than a Baloth can handle."

"I'll see what I can do." Jace left the booth and approached the bar tender, "Two mugs of rum."

"Mugs?"

"Mugs."

"Your funeral." the bar tender said.

"You guys should really work on your hide-it-from-Jace skills." he turned to Chandra and Gideon, "I've known since the first week you considered yourselves 'together.'"

"Seriously?" Gideon stared in disbelief.

"Seriously." Jace said. He grabbed his two mugs and dropped a stack of coins onto the counter.

"Hey, who's that over near Liliana?" Chandra asked.

"I...don't know." a figure stood over our booth, speaking with Liliana. He walked over and slammed the two mugs on the wooden table, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can lend me a piece of this ass." An unruly man with a scraggly beard stood between the Planeswalkers. He stared at Liliana's lower half, lustful intent in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jace glared at him.

"How much for a night with her?"

Jace grabbed the man by his collar, "I've seen your type before. Thinking anyone will give up anything as long as you pay the right price. It's because of men like you that men like me have to suffer the generalization that all men are sexist pigs. If you value your mind, I suggest you run."

"Jace, put him down." Liliana ordered. Jace obeyed.

"Why'd you choose to be a whore for that scrawny piece of trash?"

Jace grabbed his mug, ready to swing, but Liliana caught his hand.

"BAR FIGHT!" Chandra screamed. As soon as those words were uttered, Liliana let go of his hand. The mug splintered as a sickening crack echoed as the first sound of battle.

"Piece of shit!" the man drew a dagger and rushed at Jace with it. The mind mage disarmed his attacker and slammed him into the floor knocking him out.

Jace didn't notice the rest of the bar's customers had surrounded their booth, ready for a fight.

Liliana chugged until she drained her mug empty.

"You ready?"

"More than you could know." she stood up. Her eyes glowed purple while her arms charged up with black lightning. Jace's eyes exploded with blue flames, as did his hands. The two stood back to back. They mixed their magics together until each of them had a ball of blue flames, encased in necromantic lightning. They fired their projectiles, creating two large explosions of power.

Jace caught one of his attackers in the head with a magically amplified blow, sending him flying. He ducked under a chair that was thrown at him and shoved his palm onto the origin's forehead. He was quickly put to sleep. He turned to mist just in time for a knife to pass right through him. He solidified behind the culprit and dislocated his shoulder. He fired off three more projectiles, all of them hitting their intended targets and causing an explosion of force.

Liliana fired beams of black magic at two targets, knocking everything in their paths back and causing everything around them to magically bruise. Sensing someone behind her, she whipped around and slashed a man with a knife with her razor sharp claws she called fingernails. She grabbed him by the wrist. All of his face holes began glowing purple until his body shriveled up into dust.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Lili, did you just kill him?" Jace asked.

"Yes, what's the problem. You've seen me kill before."

"Yeah, but not these people."

Everyone ran, trying to get themselves away from Liliana as fast as possible.

"Liliana, I understand that you kill on a normal basis, but normal people don't kill. We aren't normal people, but they don't know that."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know."

"He attacked me."

"I know. But these people, they don't understand. And people do two things to things they don't understand: Run from it or attack it. Hopefully we can get back to our room before the news spreads."

"Okay." Liliana missed Jace's attempts to understand her. He wanted to get to know her, not run in fear. She appreciated that.

Maybe she could give him another chance.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Trial

"Master." Sarkhan Vol kneeled down.

"Speak, Vol."

"They've come. The Origin five. What shall I do?"

"The ones born of darkness are here?"

"Yes, my master."

"Good. Let them participate in the Trials. I want Vraska watching them."

"As you wish."

"For the first trial, I want the Faction War. Let's see how they do." Bolas's emerald eyes glinted in the darkness as the dragon cackled with malice

The five members of the Gatewatch approached the center of the capital city. The roads were lined with cheering crowds, all waving different colored flags. There are 25 types, Jace observed. Maybe they have guilds like Ravnica.

A woman in white linen and adorned silver and gold trinkets that sat at a table underneath an altar looked at them. They approached her.

"State your business."

"We want to register for the Trials." Jace said.

"Names?" she demanded.

"Gideon Jura."

"Jace Beleren."

"Liliana Vess."

"Chandra Nalaar.

"Nissa Revane."

"Faction?"

They stared at each other.

"We...don't have factions." Jace said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't register for the Trials without a faction."

"It's fine, Salihah. They're with me." A bearded man with long hair, red robes and a spear walked up behind her. He wasn't dressed like anyone else on Amonkhet. He looks familiar, Jace thought.

"Mister Vol! Of course. My apologies."

"This way, please." Vol gestured to the Gatewatch.

"You work for Bolas, don't you?" Jace said.

"Yes. How could you tell?"

"I can't read your mind."

"Fair enough. My master asked that you form your own faction. He finds you entertaining. You need a faction for this first Trial, but all the others won't require one. Since you five are a unique case, I will have to give you separate rules." Vol cleared his throat, "You may enlist the help of any Planeswalker not contained within the Worthy. Trust me, that's more than you'd think. You are also allowed to use summoned creatures within your army. Other than that, your conditions are identical to that of the factions."

"So, what is the Trial?" Chandra asked.

"Faction war. The announcer will explain." Vol left the five Planeswalkers in a crowd of hundreds- no, thousands.

"Listen up champions!" A voice, magically projected, was cast out amongst the crowd, "This year's first Trial is the Faction war! Gather your friends and allies to build an army! You will be given three days to battle it out in the Badlands ad whittle down the competition! You may only enlist people belonging to your faction and not allowed to use summoned creatures. If you can't generate an army of at least two thousand by the weekend, you will be disqualified! Other than that, there are no rules except to fight!"

The crowd dissipated within minutes of the transmission ending.

The Gatewatch turned to each other.

Jace began strategizing immediately, "We have two days before the weekend, so we'll have to comprise our army out of mainly soldiers summoned by Gideon and Liliana's zombies. Chandra and I will handle long range attacks, while Nissa focuses on defense. I'll get in contact with Tamiyo, Saheeli and Ral. Gideon, go find Ajani and tell him to bring any Planeswalker he knows."

"Where are we gonna put everyone?" Gideon asked.

"I looked into a couple of minds and it seems we can establish camps in the Badlands. Though, we only have limited mana to use before we sleep, so each night, we'll summon as many creatures as possible before we go to bed. Nissa, If you wouldn't mind building some camps, we'd appreciate it."

"Alright." Nissa said.

"Gideon, once you've contacted Ajani, you should both go to Nissa's camps and start summoning soldiers. Chandra, I need you in the mountain range near the Badlands, summoning elementals. I'll take Lili down to the graveyard by the river to summon zombies, shades, mages and illusions. When the weekend comes, we should have enough troops to fight. Are we clear?"

The other four nodded.

"Let's do this."

Within twelve hours, all of their allies had gathered in Nissa's first camp. It was a stone structure, with bits of vegetation hanging off it. Chandra had started a fire, which the Planeswalkers all sat around. Jace accounted for all of them, _Gideon, Liliana, Chandra, Nissa, Ajani, Tamiyo and Ral Zarek. A Narset. and Kiora._

"Now that we're all here, I can proceed. Kiora and Ajani will summon more creatures. I need research done on the factions, so I'll assign that to Ral and Tamiyo. Narset, I need you working on political ties. Try making friends with some of the factions. Let's begin."

The Planeswalkers split up to do their assigned tasks.

Jace and Liliana walked leisurely among the tombstones of their destination, mostly silent.

 _He deserves another chance._

"What?" Jace asked

"Didn't say anything, dear."

"Oh. Sorry."

 _I think I miss him. No! What am I doing? I can't keep thinking about him!_

Could he be...no. Not hers. But maybe...it's worth a shot.

 _Can you hear me?_

"What?"

"Nothing."

By the Eternities. He'd never been able to read her mind.

"Liliana, I think I can read your mind now."

"Oh, can you now?"

"I heard what you said."

"What'd I say?" she retorted.

"You said...you said you missed me."

"Wh-what? I didn't think anything like that!"

Jace looked at her.

"Fine. But, I made it very clear about my intentions toward you on Innistrad."

"But see, I don't think you were being honest with yourself. I saw that figure talking to you. You had hesitation in your voice when you told me how you felt. I'm fairly certain that my life doesn't equate to that of a pet to you. Or else you never would've come back in Thraben."

He turned around and put both hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Liliana, I miss you. You miss me. We can't get each other out of our heads. Why can't we start over again? I'm willing to accept you and forgive everything in the past. But only if you do. Do you forgive me? Do you forgive yourself?"

"That's...a really intense line of questioning. I, I don't know. I need time to think. I'm not sure if I want to start what we had again. Jace, you make me feel a way that I've never felt before. I'm tired of pretending like we hate each other, but I'm not positive if I want to pick up where we left off."

Jace sighed, "Very well then. Take however long you need."

He took himself off Liliana and they continued back into the graveyard in silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Lay Siege

**NOTE: Yes, this battle is based off of the battle of Thermopylae during the Persian War, but in my defense, I was listening to 300's soundtrack while writing this.**

By Friday, the Gatewatch and their associates had 4,500 troops to work with.

"Alright. Tonight, we go on a summoning spree. Use up any and all mana you can," As Jace spoke to his friends, a small illusionary manta ray he called Blue swirled affectionately around his head, "The first day, we'll have no reputation. Other factions will be tempted to attack us, so we'll build up a small pathway, forcing them to crunch their numbers. We can set up a phalanx formation. Once we defeat a faction, we can go out and begin attacking other bases. Right now, we need to set up defenses. Each army has a champion that we have to kill in order to defeat them. Since Gideon wants to fight on the front lines, he can't be the champion, so that falls to me. We need walls and archers on top of those wall with flaming arrows- looking at you, Chandra. I want eyes in the sky with Tamiyo and Narset. Dragons and spirits will do nicely. I need zombies on stand by. So Liliana will be staying here."

"Is that-" Ral Zarek began.

"No, that's not me trying to spend more time with her and make it look like a tactical choice. It is a tactical choice. Nissa, I want you with the rest of our reserves. If necessary, we'll have to make blockades. Ral, I need you on the walls brewing a storm that aligns with the walls. We need as many defenses as possible before we have to fight. Kiora, I want you to place your Krakens a bit outside our areas as to scare off the enemy. I don't want them fighting unless they try to leave. Ajani, Gideon, I want you guys as our main fighting forces. When the first waves of enemies arrive, buff up your soldiers and reinforce the phalanx. They won't go easy on us. And lastly, how's morale?" he was panting by the time he stopped talking.

"We trust you Jace. We'll do everything we can to beat them and get to Bolas." Gideon spoke up.

"Thank you guys. We ready?"

The Planeswalkers gave a resounding cheer.  
_

Nissa created a fortress for Jace to observe the battle and give orders from afar after making the only entrance to their camps a narrow path.

Gideon and Ajani's forces were 1,000 strong while Narset and Tamiyo's aerial forces measured 600. This Trial was going to be a challenge, still. Liliana stationed zombies all throughout the stone fortress Nissa built while Æther mages stood as guards of the Mind Mage and necromancer. Chandra's Elementals took their places on the walls. Kiora's monsters could be heard, wailing in the distance. Jace took a seat on an armchair in the very highest room of the fortress with Liliana and closed his eyes.

A blue screen that looked like an array of security cameras appeared, allowing him to monitor the field. He then established a telepathic link with his generals.

 _We all connected? How does everything look?_

 _This is Gideon. Ajani and I are fine. We have enough men for an instant phalanx._

 _This is Ral. The storm covers the entire wall._

 _Good. Stand by._

 _This is Tamiyo. Narset and I are scouting the area. There are three bases with the proximity to attack us by tomorrow._

 _We'll be waiting._

 _This is Kiora. The Krakens are ready to go._

 _This is Liliana. I believe in you._  
_

As the sun rose above the horizon, rumblings in the earth could be felt.

 _Tamiyo, what's your status?_

 _They're coming. The Ganci. They specialize in gunpowder based technology. That and their armies are a lot stronger than us, but they don't have air support._

 _Alright. I'll notify Gideon. Report back to base and prepare for battle._

"What is it?" Liliana asked as she and Jace took their seats.

"Someone decided to attack. The Ganci, they're called."

 _Gideon._

 _Yes?_

 _An army is coming get ready._

 _Right._

Large formations of people marched up to the Krakens.

 _Remember Kiora, only if they try to leave._

The enemy forces slowly moved past the Krakens and approached Gideon. Jace listened to their commander through his telepathic link.

"Gatewatch!" The apparent leader shouted, "My champion wants to make you an offer. If you let us take your leader, we will not slaughter you. Simple enough I would suppose!"

Jace walked out to the balcony and amplified his voice, "Ganci! I'll give you one chance for safe passage!"

"Begone, cowardly little man! Your champion is weak, Gatewatch! Join us and you will be strong!"

"Liliana."

"Yes?"

"Kill him."

A grin spread across her face, "With pleasure." Black lightning charged in her hand as she aimed. She let loose a bolt of pure necromantic destruction.  
_

{Gideon}

A bolt of magic, obviously thrown by Liliana struck down the man on his horse. His body rapidly decayed into a skeleton within seconds.

"Ganci! ATTACK!"

Gideon and his soldiers locked shields and lowered themselves, flashing their spears.

"Stay strong soldiers! Don't give up! Hold the line and show no mercy!" He shouted.

Enemy footmen rushed in, drawing scimitars and curved swords. Gideon focused on his breathing. On his shield. On his soldiers, imbuing them with strength.

The impact was overwhelming. The clash of steel on steel rang out across the field.

"PUSH!" Gideon yelled. His soldiers pushed forward, until they had leverage, "NOW!" In typical phalanx fashion, they turned up their shields, throwing back the enemy and stabbed through the first few lines before they put up our shields again.

Fire from Chandra and her troops rained down upon the enemy, allowing them to recover and advance.

The enemy clashed with their shields again.

"PUSH!" They flipped up their shields and let loose another wave of stabbings. Chandra launched another volley of fireballs and our aerial troops dived down, releasing magic attacks on the enemy.

"PUSH!" Another attack.

"PUSH!" And again.

They advanced, stepping over the bodies of previous attackers

 _Gideon, break the phalanx._

 _What?_

 _Just do it._

"BREAK!" he shot his spear straight through a Ganci soldier and deployed his surral. He whipped it around, clearing the area in front of him.

Gideon flipped an enemy foot soldier over my shield and stuck the four bladed whips of his surral into oncoming attackers.

Dragons swooped down, clearing wide spaces of the field with their wings.

Suddenly, he saw why Jace had them break. A volley of explosives closed in. It was so large, not even Chandra's forces could take them all out.

BOOM! An explosion knocked Gideon over with a deafening blast. But, he got up.

An explosion appeared to Gideon's left. The first drops of the storm. Bombs landed, everywhere. He knocked three away with his shield, but they couldn't hide from all of them. He was thrown around by the fire power of the explosives, but he could continue to get up.

Jace's Æther mages filed out onto the field and collaborated to create a magical force field.

Blue manta rays soared across the sky as Liliana's zombies exited the fortress and began helping us fight the enemy.

They were relentless, getting swords and spears stuck in their torsos, yet still attacking and overwhelming opposing soldiers.

They charged on forward.

As Gideon's forces gained ground, another round of explosives was launched. More devastation. More dead soldiers. He tried to keep as many of them indestructible as possible, but that was impossible

Jace gathered more mages and summoned phantasms. He caught Blue by the tail and whirled him around before tossing him off the balcony. He blew up to fifty times his original size with this action. His mages all jumped onto the back of a phantasm and flew to attack.

"We need to find and kill the champion before they get reinforcements. Another volley of those bombs is the last thing we want." He held his hand out to Liliana. She took it and they both boarded Jace's familiar.

"What about my zombies?"

"Send them to storm the field." Liliana complied.

They sped through the air, passing over miles of soldiers, marching towards their small army. Jace let out a low whistle.

"Imagine if we waited to get to the end."

"We wouldn't." Liliana said. Jace shrugged in response.

"There." Jace pointed as his fleet of manta rays circled the airspace above the enemy champion's throne, "I'm leaving you with my familiar. Stay safe."

Jace's mages leapt off their mantas and generated a shield around the enemy champion, preventing any guards from getting through.

"Wait, what?"

Jace dove off his familiar. He landed softly in front of the Ganci Champion. He looked to be of noble birth, adorned in high quality linen and gold trinkets. His five generals blocked Jace's path to him, weapons drawn.

"You don't have to die." Jace said, confidence in his voice.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the generals snarled.

"I think I'm the death of you." Jace retorted as his hands and eyes exploded in blue mana. The generals attacked him. He caught the first two in the head with his palms and turned their minds to gunk with a blast of blue flames.

He blocked the next general with an illusionary blade and shoved it through her neck. Blood splattered about the floor.

The last two showed their weapons, but their eyes and minds portrayed nothing but fear. Jace tossed them aside with telekinesis.

"Before we fight, I must know your name. Mine is-" their champion opened his eyes.

"Dulrakh Ganci. I know. My name is Jace Beleren."

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Beleren. I'll make this quick." Dulrakh leapt from his throne and plunged a dagger into Jace.

"NO!" Liliana screamed from above.

 _It's fine! I'm fine! Don't worry. It was an illusion_.

The illusion of Jace shimmered and dissipated.

 _Damn you, Beleren! You scared the hell out me!_

"What the hell?" Dulrakh frantically looked around.

"Here!" Jace reappeared and slugged his opponent across the face. He released a blast of force that propelled the champion into his sandstone throne.

Dulrakh jumped to his feet and delivered a blow to Jace and sent a knee rocketing into his abdomen. Jace doubled over, but got up and summoned a blade.

Dulrakh knocked the blade out his hand and sent another fist flying at Jace's eye. He grabbed his knife and made a slash across Jace's torso.

He went in for a lethal stab, but the mind mage caught it.

He grabbed Dulrakh by his collar and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me, Ganci, are you ready to die?"

"I'll kill you!" Dulrakh tried to stab Jace again, but with a blast of force, his arm was broken. He screamed in pain.

An illusionary sword materialized in Jace's hands. He chuckled, "Are you actually going to let me down that badly? You're just another cocky bastard who thinks he's so much better than everyone else, but once your life is in danger, you either go bat-shit crazy or snivel on the ground for your life. Pathetic." He shoved the blade into his enemy's gut. He began choking on his own blood as Jace dropped him, scrunching his nose at the metallic stench.

Jace shot a blue, transparent chain up onto Blue and reeled himself up as his mages jumped on their phantasms and flew away, leaving the Ganci devastated in the blood of their champion and coughing up his own blood in Liliana's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Raid in the Night

Jace groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? It smelled oddly of medical herbs and an excess of rubbing alcohol.

He tried to get up, but something was on his bruised abdomen.

"So, what happened to you?" Jace's vision was still blurry, but he could make out a man in armor. One of Gideon's soldiers. Were they in a hospital ward? No, some kind of tent.

"I got slashed across the chest. And broke a couple bones. I think. Might be more than a couple."

"Well, I can't say much for myself, but you're lucky you got her to take care of you." The soldier gestured to the side of his bed. As Jace's vision cleared, he looked down. Liliana was peacefully dozing off, using him as a pillow of sorts. Her face looked ironically angelic in the moment. He could feel her breathing against his torso.

"I guess I am." He sighed.

"She was up all night making salves and bandaging you." Jace looked under his shirt. Sure enough, white bandages enveloped the majority of his chest.

Jace ran his hand through the necromancer's black, silken hair. The moonlight looked good on her. But then again, most everything did.

"Hmm?" Liliana's eyes opened halfway, "Is it morning already. What the hell?"

"Sorry," Jace whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hello Jace. Oh, I must've fallen asleep. How's the salve working?"

"I can't feel a thing."

"Good." She said as she adjusted her headdress, "I like how bold you've gotten since we last met, but take my advice when I say don't rush into single combat."

Jace sat up and turned to her, "Why'd you spend all that time healing me?"

"You're useless to us as a champion if you're already half dead. You lost a lot of blood yesterday. I'm amazed that you've already woken up." She took in a whiff of herself, "Ugh. I need a bath. And a new dress."

Gideon burst into the tent, "Jace, what'd you do?"

"Huh?"

"Some time in the evening, the soldiers just backed off. They ran. Or at least the ones who made it past Kiora."

"I killed their champion."

"You killed them? Jace, what the hell?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I mean, you flat out murdered him."

"He tried to kill me first!"

"I thought you wanted to avoid killing if possible."

"Well then clearly, it wasn't possible to avoid!" Jace shouted.

"This is your fault! You convinced him that this was okay!" Gideon pointed an accusatory finger at Liliana.

"Don't blame her for this!"

"I don't want to see you with him again!"

"Gideon, you know you can't do that. You aren't her father."

"Then maybe she should leave!"

"Gideon," Jace growled through gritted teeth, "I'm giving you one chance to walk away. You don't have to apologize. You don't have to do anything but walk away. I'm pretty sure that you know how these deals work."

Gideon frowned and stomped away.

"Ugh. I need sleep. Is there a bed that's not for hospitalized people?"

"Here, I'll take you." Liliana hefted Jace onto her shoulder.

She and a limping Jace entered one of Nissa's camps, lit by torches. Liliana laid him down on a bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Liliana sat down on a nearby bed.

"I'm gonna be out of commission for a while. That sucks."

"Just get rest and you'll be fine by day 3."

"Right,"

Jace closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Jace flooded with emotions. Sadness. Anger. Bloodlust._

 _He ventured out onto the streets of Amonkhet, engulfed in war. He choked a soldier here, mind wiped another there._

 _Gideon, Nissa and Chandra were back to back, fighting off the Worthy. Jace blasted a path through to them. They looked at him with relief._

 _"Jace! Thanks the Eternities!" Nissa shouted, "We thought you...Jace, what's wrong. You can tal-"_

 _Jace had her by the throat._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Chandra yelled. Jace sent her flying back._

 _"You never cared for her," Jace growled, "Now she's gone. You wouldn't miss her." He tightened his grip around her neck. She began gasping for air. Jace pulled her sword from her staff and aimed it right at the center of her forehead before plunging it through her brain. He dropped the elf and turned to the other two who stared with horror._

 _Chandra stood, frozen. Jace grabbed her forehead and turned towards Gideon._

 _"I want you to watch me drain the life from her eyes. You're going to become just like me." Jace's hand ignited with blue mana, "Die, Chandra Nalaar." Blue fire exploded from his hand, wiping Chandra of every memory instinct and feeling she'd ever experienced. Jace stared calmly into the flames of mana, almost in a trance. He kept expelling from her mind until he felt nothingness within her. He let go of her corpse._

 _"Jace..." Gideon's voice shook, "What happened."_

 _"You got your wish. Liliana is dead now. SHE'S DEAD, GIDEON!" Jace's eyes were still lit with blue energy._

 _"Okay, well maybe you can just talk about it." Gideon subtley reached for a blade._

 _"Do you take me for a fool?" Jace knocked the blade away. With a blast of force, Gideon was tossed into a nearby wall. Jace began an unrelenting attack of telekinetic blasts, sending Gideon though wall after wall and leaving rubble in his wake. He placed his palm against his forehead, "Ever wonder how it feels to have kinetic energy thrust through you at point blank range?" Jace let go of the spell._

"Alright, mages. Your creator is currently out of commission!" Liliana had lined up all of Jace's troops, "He wants to defeat at least three guilds, so we're going to lead an aerial attack on the Daagu Faction. Our goal: Infiltrate their base and take out their champion."

One the mages snorted, "Did you just expect us to start following your orders?" Liliana grabbed his forearm. His flesh began decaying and his eyes glowed a dark purple. By the time she let go, he was an undead creature.

"Anyone else agree with him?" Liliana put her hand on her hip.

The mages shook their heads.

"According to the information given to us by Tamiyo, our target resides in a castle of sorts. I want each of you to take a tower and rid it of guards. Once we have their towers locked down, the enemy won't be able to defend their champion. I'll go in and kill the target. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The mages shouted.

"Move out, soldiers."

Liliana hopped onto Jace's familiar and the mages boarded their phantasmal mantas. They sped across the dunes in the dead of night, undetected and untraceable.

Liliana watched from afar as Jace's Mages put the tower guards to sleep and wiped their memories. They entered their towers one by one and she assumed they did as they were told. Unfortunately, Liliana didn't have Jace's telepathic link available, so she had to use blood bowls. Suddenly, her blood bowl shimmered. The image of one Jace's mages appeared.

"Ma'am, we have a bit of an issue down here. They have these...things. We don't know what they are, but mind magic doesn't work on them." She was running down a flight of stairs, "I think they're experiments of some kind, but we aren't clear what exactly they are. They've got parts of a whole bunch of things stitched onto the- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Mage screamed as the blood bowl went dark.

Liliana sighed and leapt off Jace's familiar and landed on a tower, as gracefully as a cat. She went down three floors before encountering one these...creatures. It looked like a Skaab, common zombies on Innistrad, stitched together and reanimated with science, not magic. It was larger then any of her own zombies would be. She blasted it with magic, but it's flesh would not decay, defeating the point of her aggressive magic. A gaping hole was left where a heart would've been, but these creatures didn't need organs.

She observed her surroundings, taking note of the bodies of guards and mages. She quickly amassed a small horde. She sent them to hold th thing down. Hopefully long enough for her to seal the tower. She grabbed a discarded dagger and continued down the stairs.

A scream echoed through the halls. Another amalgam. It appeared as a shadow in the dark. As it approached, it's unsightly form was revealed. This one was winged and had metal tools for hands. No dagger could kill this thing.

During her days as a young necromancer, Liliana studied Skaabs and mastered thei science. They loved the smell of blood. She cut her hand with the dagger and flicked the spilling blood away from her. The creature bounded like an excited puppy over to the blood and smelled it. Disgusting thing.

If she could disrupt the energy flow keeping it alive, even just a little bit, it would die. Again. She conjured a shade and demanded that it strike through the amalgam. The shade's dark mana would mess with the electricity coursing through its body. As my shade performed its task, the zombie fell like a rag doll.

On the last floor, two Skaabs guarded the tower's lock switch, who were supervised by four human guards. She sent her shade coursing through the two zombies and blasted two guards with magic, turning them into undead and having them attack their former co-workers. While the humans were getting their faces ripped off, Liliana proceeded to activate the lock switch for the tower, completing our first stage of the plan. She climbed back up to the top of the tower, killing the first Skaab and hopped onto Jace's familiar. Those of Jace's troops who were able to make it past the Skaabs joined her.

"The two towers closest to the throne room don't have locks, so I want you to divide yourselves and either take out the guards or put barriers."

"Yes ma'am."

Their mantas raced forward as Liliana and Jace's troops broke through the glass of the throne room, landing with a roll.

A woman dressed in green and black robes sat in Daagu throne, "Can I help you?" She sounded much like Liliana herself. Liliana stood and crossed her arms.

"Perhaps you can." Liliana smirked.

"You're from that new little faction, aren't you? It appears you don't know how things work around here. You don't touch me until you've played with my pets." She yanked on two chains, causing two hulking Skaabs to walk out from behind her throne.

"Oh, I've played plenty. I won't be ripped to shreds by those pitiful things you call zombies." Liliana's smirk grew into a menacing grin, "These are real zombies." Swarms of the undead erupted from the sand of the Badlands. Too many people died out for it not to be a spawning ground of Liliana's power. They climbed over each other, making their way to the top of the castle walls. Hundreds of them surrounded the Daagu champion, behind Liliana.

The champion picked up a long wooden staff and slammed it into the ground. A wave of greenish magic shot out from it. The eyes of Liliana's zombies turned from purple to that shade of green, "They're mine now."

Liliana's eye's glowed a hot pink. She regained control of her zombies, "Are you positive?"

"It seems we have a mirror match."

"A mirror? I am above you." Liliana lowered into a combat stance.

"We'll see about that."

Black lightning crackled in Liliana's hand, "Indeed we shall."


	7. Chapter 7: Duel of Death

_ZZAP!_

Liliana shot a bolt of necrotic lightning at her opponent, who in response, manifested a shield that nulled her magic.

Daagu grabbed her staff with both hands and aimed the end of it with a glowing deer's skull at Liliana, firing what would be considered novice necromancy by Liliana's old teachers. She deflected them with circular motions of her magic ridden hands and little effort. Liliana fired back another attack, this time with shades and specters as the driving force.

Daagu replied with a similar response, using her own reserve of souls to counter the attack.

"Die, witch!" the champion lashed out with suboptimal power. It almost tickled. This was precisely why Liliana didn't affiliate herself with other necromancers. Only those with power deserved to be cocky. Liliana fired a round of small bolts of necromancy. Another shield was put up. The first time was dull. Why would it be anymore exciting the next ten times?

"Quit with the shields, would you?" Liliana asked through gritted teeth. She reached into a skirt fold and pulled a dagger, adorned in jewels and lavender fabric from a hidden sheath. She rushed forward and drove it in, aiming at Daagu's heart. Her staff moved in the way of her target and the only thing to hit the ground was splintered wood. Damn. Liliana's opponent jabbed the end of her staff into her abdomen and then struck her across the face. Liliana's eyes flared with purple fire and black lightning. Her demonic runes glowed with black magic. So did her dagger. She broke through her opponent's shields and landed a devastating blow to her enemy's inner thigh. She proceeded to then twist the knife, causing even more agony.

Daagu screamed and blasted Liliana with a powerful necrotic spell. Still not powerful enough to really hurt her, though. Daagu ripped the dagger out of her leg and threw it aside. She pointed her staff at Liliana and let loose a green spiral of blasting energy. Liliana clashed with her own spell. She grabbed her dagger and absolved both spells with a flick of her hand.

Daagu reached into the skull on her staff and produced a vial of crimson red liquid, "Have you ever seen demon blood before?"

More than you know, Liliana thought.

Daagu smashed the glass container onto the floor. The blood spread into a pentacle under her. Then, it turned to a sickly black color, grabbing at her legs as if it were sentient. The black blood injected itself and could be seen flowing through her veins. Something pushed at her back. As the blood dispersed itself,

"I've always hated having to do this." Liliana sighed. Liliana unhooked the Chain Veil from her belt. As she donned the cursed object, voices and power came rushing to her. The silken links that covered her face filled her with a sense of ecstasy and a lingering presence of unearthly power.

Demon wings blew through Daagu's shoulders. She couldn't hold back the cries of pain. Her finger became talons and her teeth became fangs. Black, rock-like material grew from her elbows and her eyes burned red as horns grew from the sides of her head.

"It seems we've both happened to have gained some very beneficial magic from demons. One way or another." Liliana said. her eyes exploded with dark energy. Her runes burned purple.

The demon infested champion of the Daagu clan flew at Liliana, firing spells that were actually capable of hurting her. Liliana let loose, a necrotic bolt of magic at point blank range. Not a scratch. She called more power from the Veil, giving herself what she needed to break through the brimstone that covered her opponent's body. She delivered a blow to the demon's head, imbuing the strike with ancient forms of witchcraft, only known to those as old or older than her.

"I will kneel to no one, champion," Liliana growled, "But you will submit to my power. I will make you bow to the power of Liliana Vess."

"No! I refuse to let you steal the afterlife that I so dearly deserve. Morgan Daagu will ascend among the Worthy!"

"Your god is a sham. This afterlife you seek is nothing more then an eternity of pain and servitude to the cruelest master of the multiverse. I should know."

"Lies from a filthy witch!"

"Are you not also a witch, Morgan?"

"I am a servant of the God Pharaoh, not some heretic who abandoned her master."

"Master? I have no master! I am the master!" Liliana landed a blast of magic on Morgan's shoulder, but it only knocked her back, "I am the master of the dead. I am the master of myself. I am _your_ master. Not another slave to that double-crossing son of a bitch. The closest thing I have to a master is someone I care for. And that sure as hell isn't Bolas."

"You dare speak his holy name?" Morgan screamed with a less than sane rage. Her claw erupted in fire. Liliana caught her hand and twisted it in a fashion that caused Morgan to fall to her knees.

"His name is not holy. It's garbage. The worst kind. _He_ is dirt. That dragon needs to die."

"If that's true, then my life is a lie. I spent my whole life practicing necromancy. Showing off my control of the powers of death. It was all for nothing."

"Not _all_ for nothing. You can still give in. Give yourself to our champion. My mind mage. You can serve us."

Morgan sat in silence. She inhaled. Liliana anticipated her response. Morgan giggled. Giggling turned to laughter. Laughter turned to cackling.

Her runes began bleeding. The pain of the Chain Veil's toll on her body and soul initiated. Shit. What awful timing.

Morgan delivered a blow to Liliana's head with her demonic hand.

Liliana slid across the stone floor, landing next to her dagger. She grabbed it and pointed it at Morgan.

" ** _Exsanguinate._** " Liliana moaned a verbal command. In her state, commands and channeling tools were necessary.

Purple magic unleashed from the dagger and latched itself to Morgan's arm. The black demon blood flowing through her veins turned purple as Liliana drained the very life out of her. Her wounds and cuts healed, but she was still tired.

Liliana rolled over, nearly out of mana. Through her ragged breathing, she ordered her new zombies to lift her up and act as a throne.

"Bring me the girl," she panted. The zombies did so and Liliana touched the Daagu champion's flesh. Within seconds, she was another one of Liliana's mindless servants, "Take me back to base."

She would show off her new trophy like all hell to the others.

Jace woke up from his rather unpleasant slumber to find Liliana sleeping on a small pile of no longer animated corpses. The camp smelled of rot.

"Lili." No response, "Liliana!" She woke with a start.

"Huh?" She yawned.

"Your corpses are still under you."

"Well would you look at that?" She waved her hand and all the zombies under her reanimated, allowing her to easily slide off them, "Jace, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jace looked at her suspiciously.

A single zombie, adorned in green robes and gold jewelry, shambled over to her.

"A zombie?"

"Not just any zombie. This zombie was made with the corpse of the Daagu faction. Horribly ironic, considering they fancy themselves as expert Necromancers."

"Hold on, the champion? What happened while I was asleep?"

"I may have taken some of your mages, some mantas and led a night raid on them."

"What? Where are my mages? And my familiar?"

"Well your familiar is fine. Your mages however, are mostly dead."

"WHAT?" Jace yelled.

"Oh, hush up. They're not all dead. And you can always summon more." Liliana pulled him in close, "I killed a champion for you. Aren't you going to give your little necromancer a reward?" she whispered, right up against his ear.

"W-well, um... I cou-"

"Boring." Liliana moved back, "You've killed the mood, dear. I would work on your sexy talk." she contentedly strutted away, hips swaying side to side with each step, "Play nice with my trophy!" she waved at him without looking back.

The zombie groaned.

"Tough day, huh?"

It stood there.

"Jace, I need to...what the hell?" Narset looked oddly at Liliana's zombie.

"Liliana ran an operation that ended in the death of the Daagu faction champion."

"She killed a champion? Never mind that, I have urgent news. So, you know how we have access to this huge area of the only river in the badlands?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um...how do I say this. Okay, so there are about 1500 ships filled with soldiers drifting down that river right now. They'll be here early in the morning tomorrow."

"Fifteen hundred? Who the hell are they?"

"Well, its more like two factions. They don't like newcomers killing their fellow champions and they're stacked. They've got air support, artillery, cavalry, light infantry, heavy infantry. You know, a proper army."

Jace was already running tens of hundreds of solutions through his head. how the hell does he deal with something like this? He pulled up a magical voice amplifier, "Attention all residents of this camp. A fleet of fifteen hundred ships are headed our way and will be here by sun rise tomorrow. Planeswalkers, please gather in my chambers in five minutes.

"Stakes are high. We win or we die."


	8. Chapter 8: The Fires of War

"Okay, what the hell are we gonna do?"

Everyone but Gideon had shown up.

"Can we run?" Liliana asked.

"No, that was one of their rules. To fight." Ral replied.

"We could hold the line." Ajani suggested.

"Did you not hear me when I said fifteen hundred? That's in ships, Ajani." Jace said, "Narset, I need names of factions and champions."

"They were the Astyra and the Oslax. Their champions were named Kek and Bennu. I think their half-siblings or something."

"Alright, here's a map of what I know of the Badlands." Jace pulled up an illusionary grid and dotted it with landmarks and buildings, "Here's the river to the east. My best guess is that they're going to use the sunlight to block out our vision. Negotiation is out the question. Do we know what they're capable of?"

"Astrya is a faction centered around large armies and their magics are capable of powerful revival spells and and strength enhancements. They have been known to reverse necromancy and cleanse dark magic. The Oslax are famous for being able to see through magic like invisibility and illusions. They're masters of the martial arts and hydromancy."

Jace looked uneasily at Liliana.

"That's nothing," she said, full of confidence as usual, "I'll crush these Astryans. They're dealing with a necromancer of the likes of which they've never seen."

"I don't know, Lili." Jace said, "Maybe we should leave this to the others. They directly counter both of us."

"Nonsense. You and I are much more powerful in sync with each other than they are."

"You sure?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Let's take a look then. We'll meet them on the river. Take a small squadron of elite creatures and familiars should do the job."

"Why not just take all of our forces and launch a sneak attack in the night?" Chandra spoke up.

The other Planeswalkers murmured in agreement.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Jace scoffed.

Jace and his newly summoned covert operatives and thieves stealthily hid in the dunes surrounding the Astrya and Oslax camps. As per the information given by Narset, the Oslax were doing a scan for invisible spies.

A man and a woman sitting in lavish velvet chairs were laughing with each other. The champions? They had kissed each other multiple times within the time that Jace observed them, so...they weren't siblings. They were betrothed.

Soldiers with wicker shields and spears strolled the perimeter. They were weaker than the gatewatch troops, but hundreds of thousands more in numbers. Women with long linen dresses and braided hair stayed in the primarily residential area, but they were carrying weapons as well, He had Ajani and Liliana aside with their main reserve and Tamiyo for air support. But that wouldn't necessary. Their dragons and giant hawks were chained to the ground for the night.

Jace signaled to his forces to disperse and knock out the perimeter guards. They continued undercover, getting closer and closer to the champion couple.

Until Jace turned his head back from over his shoulder to find one of the Oslax's oracles.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" She growled. Jace grabbed her and wiped the past five minutes, stealing her consciousness. But it was too late. They'd already been noticed.

"Intruders!"

Jace connected his call line to his allies, _We've been compromised! Move out immediately!_

He and his forces retreated back into the dunes, hidden.

"They could be anywhere. I saw a mind mage with them." the soldier that had seen them said.

"Oracles, fan out! Search for invisible enemies!" the Oslax champion shouted.

We regrouped with Liliana and Ajani.

"Fun fact, the champions of these two factions are actually lovers."

"Interesting." Liliana smirked. Her army of zombies made a throne for her out of their bodies. She enjoyed the feeling of superiority.

"Hold on. Stop your soldiers." Jace said. Ajani motioned to his soldiers, "Do you guys have archers?" they shook their heads, "Idea. Buff up your soldiers and launch their spears."

Ajani cast the spell, "Alright, soldiers! Be ready to throw your spears! On my mark!"

The Astryan army had assembled itself, facing the Gatewatch's own forces. Each soldier hed up their shield and aimed at them, the pointed tip of an Amonkhet spear.

"Fire!" weapons soared across the desert plains, catching Astryan soldiers as they began forward.

"Charge!" Jace yelled. Ajani's soldiers drew their swords and rushed forward, on the attack. The volley of spears had struck down at least a thousand of the Astryans.

Liliana's zombies closely followed Ajani's forces as the heavy infantry. She tightened her grip on their control, not letting them slip to any cleansing magic.

Jace entered the heat of battle in a blue blaze of glory. He leapt off a dune, starting with a widespread mind wipe when he land. He summoned a blade and hacked through a soldier and blasted another with a magic circle. Jace countered an incoming spell and shoved his sword through another enemy. He drew a rune in the sand that quickly tossed the next enemy to step on it into the void.

He clotheslined the next attacker and mind wiped the one behind him. He performed a somewhat dance-like motion, casting an advanced counterspell, meant to cover the diameter of the caster's arm span. Bursts of blue fire spurt from his hands, obliterating the minds of anyone who came in contact.

He deliver two blows to an oracle trying to delve into his mind. More Oslaxians tried to get at his mind. The prickle at his temples proved that. He drew a rune in the air that turned anyone who came in contact with his mind into a brainless husk.

He raised a hand to the sky and called down a devastating cyclone. It sucked up soldiers, tents, ships and everything else.

Within mere seconds, it was gone as fast as it had came. Jace turned to see the Oslax champion. She wore blue robes and elaborate steel armor.

"You, mind mage. What is someone like you doing in the Trials? Mind mages are weak. Just tricksters. We see the truth and use our cunning to kill liars and theives like you." she shouted from across the field.

"May I ask your name?" Jace said.

"I am Bennu Oslax, the Seer. My vision holds no bounds. What is yours, mind mage?"

"Jace Beleren, the Mind Sculptor. I'm the forger of thoughts. Now that have our titles, let's get down to business."

"It's unlike a mind mage such as yourself to be so forward. Your kind misleads, deceives. It's disgusting." her eyes flared with silver magic. Mine did the same with blue.

"Then let us fight." Jace sneered.

"Indeed." a voice said behind the mage, "Let's."

A man in elaborate robes and armor walked past him, joining Bennu's side.

"Perhaps, we should have a couple's duel." Liliana walked up to Jace's side.

"Sounds fun." the new man said, "I am Kek Astrya."

"I am Liliana Vess. Now, enough talk."

"Agreed." Kek rushed after Jace, who bent his form through the Blind Eternities to phase through the attack with a khopesh sword.

Tendrils of water wrapped around Jace's legs, but only picked him half way up before Liliana blasted Bennu with magic. Jace stood up and summoned his blade, engaging in a fight with Kek. He blocked, then dodged under Kek's swinging arm and grabbed his ankle with an illusionary chain, tripping up his balance. Kek was barely affected and the two began their sword fight again.

Liliana's spell had been countered, but it was enough for her to let go of Jace. She drew her dagger and used it to channel Necromantic strikes and bolts that imitated the weapon's movement. Bennu maintained a solid defense, countering and sometimes redirecting her spells.

At this rate, the battle would be an endless stasis.


	9. Chapter 9: Synergy

**For the contents of this chapter, I have created a type of magic: Synergy magic. It's a based a bit on Steven Universe's concept of fusion, but on a more mental level than actually creating a new physical being. Tell me what you think of the idea. Color philosophies can be found at:**

 **Blue**

 **Black**

 **White**

Jace lashed out with another whip of illusionary magic at Kek and Bennu. Both pairs were combining their power at this point.

Synergy magic. When two mages that share a bond and have allied colors, they may perform synergy magic through dance. It is a type of magic that is essentially the sum of the two mages' parts, but with twice the power from Jace's experience reading about it. He had sent all the information he had to Liliana, allowing them to use this powerful skill.. Jace had necromantic electricity at his fingertips while Liliana's hands flamed with mind magic. Each spell held essence from the both of them. They operated back to back, graceful and precise. One gave the other time to rest while they fought, then they switched.

Their opponents used a similar tactic, but instead did some kind of tribal dance.

Both acted like a single entity with linked minds and complimentary magics.

Jace let go of Liliana for a second so she could whip out a tendril of magic at their opponents. They quickly grasped hands once again, channeling their magic through each other. Liliana cast out a ring of purple bolts that took the form of skulls and Jace followed with a smaller ring of spiraling erasure spells.

Kek generated a shield for Liliana's attack and Bennu handled Jace's.

Jace turned Liliana around, leaned over and tossed her spinning into the air, supporting her with flight magic. She launched an aerial attack while Jace shot off a ground barrage before catching her again.

"You should do that more often." Liliana whispered as she released more magic.

Their battle was still basically a stand off.

"You two have no idea what true synergy magic is, do you?" Kek asked, "Allow us to show you." Kek and Bennu released spell after spell, forcing Jace and Liliana to temporarily separate, "Rule one: Don't disconnect from your partner. Ever."

"Rule two," Bennu said as she telekinetically threw Jace and Liliana into each other, "Sync minds. Think as one. Don't treat that connection like a mental conversation."

"Why are telling us this?" Jace asked.

"Because we feel sorry for you!" Kek said, mockingly.

"Don't pity us!" Liliana and Jace shouted in unison.

"That's it!" Kek continued to make fun. Bennu giggled.

The Planeswalkers grabbed each other's hands once again, in a common rage. Jace began taking everything they did as a metaphor. He initiated a dance native to his home plane, of which he didn't remember, but found it complimentary to Liliana's Dominarian dances just like their styles of magic. They weren't the same, but they held benefits for the other.

 _Liliana, don't sync up with me. FInd something Dominarian that would go well with this. We have to act like our magics._

 _How do you know?_

 _Second most powerful mind reader in the multiverse, that's how. Also, observation. Everything they do is metaphorical of their magics. They cover each other's weak points. We add to each other's power. Double the effect. We keep to our own abilities, but assist each other's capabilities. Make us faster, stronger. All we need is something that compliments both of us as long as we stay true to our origins._

Liliana backed up from Jace and began dancing solo. Jace did the same. The connection they had at that point was mediocre at best. They needed to reconnect. They spun and elegantly danced into each other's arms. The initial touch sent shocks of power through both their bodies.

 _In Black, Blue sees rationality and straightforwardness. Black doesn't imagine the world as being different than it is. It accepts the disgusting truths without wasting resources denying them, or angrily attacking things in accepting them. Rather, Black gets right on determining what to make of the situation. Blue also shares with Black the view of self-determination. Both colors affirm, as a matter beyond all dissuasion, that one forges one's own life. An alliance of Blue and Black comes from a mutual usefulness, where the lack of trust bothers neither color the slightest_

 _In Blue, Black sees a color that doesn't shy away from how ugly the world is. Blue's quest for omniscience coincides perfectly with Black's desire for omnipotence, leading to a color pair who wants absolute knowledge and absolute power. Blue and Black also are extremely pragmatical and subverts the status quo in its quest for unlimited power and knowledge, which puts them at odds with their common enemy._

 _Blue's unquenchable thirst for knowledge combines with Black's lust for power to create a power that lives by the credo: Knowledge is power. To share knowledge is to dilute power, so they are obsessed with discovering and keeping secrets. They are masters of treachery and betrayal and psychic assault, with none more vile than Liliana Vess. Blue's cold, analytical curiosity is twisted by Black's dark, sinister manipulation into the ability to transmute deeply buried secrets into knowledge their dark master, Jace Beleren can exploit and abuse._

 _They seek domination, usefulness, rationality and desire. They want Omniscience and Omnipotence. They are made of Deceit and Parasitism. Intellect and Selfishness._

Jace and Liliana came back from within their minds. Not a second had past. Their combined magic had created a spawn of deception and manipulation.

Jace's eyes burst with a black alternative of his normal effect with magic. He sunk illusionary marionette strings deep into Bennu's limbs. She screamed. Jace and Liliana together controlled her, forcing her out of the grasp of her partner and severing their connection. Jace withdrew the marionette strings so they could turn and let Liliana counter a spell that was headed their way, fired by Kek.

Liliana then proceeded to allowed Jace to perform a move that would cause her to reach the ground. She cast two spells. One caused illusionary hands to reach up out of the sand and grab their opponents' legs and keep them to the ground. The next was a plague of sorts. Kek cleansed them both before they became undead, but they still had been inflicted with some damage. The two champions regained their connection.

"What are you?"

"We are all that embodies desire." Liliana spoke

"We control. We conquer." Jace said

"We are Domination!" they announced, together.

"Shall we?" Kek asked Bennu. They embraced each other.

"Yes. Of course." she said. Both their eyes blew up with silver magic.

"We are that which is stability." Kek began.

"We quell. We control,"

"We are Discipline!"

"You forget," Liliana smiled.

"We are two of the most powerful beings on this world." Jace finished. The two planeswalkers and champions thrust spells at each other which got immediately countered by the other party. Magic continued to trade for about ten minutes before anything significant came to either Jace and Liliana or Kek and Bennu. The two beings that made Discipline were running out of mana. Liliana and Jace had boatloads more time in which they grew their mana capacity. Combining the two wielded a source of mana so large that they could cast spells in rapid succession like this for hours. They would win.

"What is the point of fighting us?" Liliana asked, "We already hold much more mana than you. I can tell you're beginning to tire out."

"We fight for the chance to one day be let into the afterlife together." Kek said.

"You are already guaranteed entrance to the afterlife from the moment you're born." Jace replied, "Nicol Bolas can't take that away from you."

The champions gasped at the mention of Bolas's name, "You said it." they whispered.

"What? What's the problem?" the Planeswalkers asked.

"Have you been living under a rock? Whenever you mention the God Pharaoh's real name, he sends creatures from other dimensions to do horrible things like make you fight your worst nightmares or extract your memories from your mind."

"That's not true. I've said that dragon's name hundreds of times. And you've lost focus."

Jace and Liliana split the champion couple apart again. They pinned them to the ground with undead hands and illusion chains.

The Planeswalkers separated. Jace kneeled over Kek, "Sorry, but we need to kill an abomination. And you're in the way." Jace placed his hand on Kek's forehead, who looked at him with fear and anticipation. Jace washed away the feeling of pity whelming in his chest. No. He has to do this. He doused Kek in mind-killing flames.

"You're just like all the other freaks on this wretched plane. You all worship the same damned piece of garbage that is Bolas." Liliana grabbed Bennu's face, forcefully, "Die." Bennu's eyes lit up with purple magic as her flesh zombified into an undead husk.

Their deaths came with the sun over the horizon. The battlefield was dotted with fires and littered with corpses. Jace had only noticed how using that much magic worsened his wounds from day one. Liliana's salve had weared off, causing Jace to fall to the sand in agonizing pain. Liliana was in similar pain. She had no idea of the consequences of using real Synergy magic. Luckily, Jace's connection with her drowned out the urges of the Chain Veil. She panted, exhausted. Fighting and clashing of spear against sword surrounded them.

Four. That puts a major target on the Gatewatch's back, they both thought. How many would come for them tommorow?


	10. Chapter 10: the High Priests

Jace and Liliana rested the third day. They were almost completely out of energy. And thus, command fell to Gideon. He still had some disdain for Jace for indulging in Liliana's murderous ways, but he was just on the edge of forgiving him. Perhaps he was wrong.

Tamiyo and Narset flew about a perimeter with a radius of three miles.

Their defenses had hardened and been raised to a maximum.

Where were they?

The earth and sand under them shook. Ah, there they are.

Gideon looked down from the sandstone wall he was patrolling. About twenty thousand soldiers marched over the dunes of the Badlands. Twenty to their two.

Two men and Three women, each escorted by a battalion of their own soldiers approached the walls.

"Attention, Gatewatch! You are too big of a threat for us to sit idly by while you kill other champions!" One of the men in white robes shouted.

"Who are you?" Gideon asked.

"We are the high priests and priestesses of the five gods! I am Therag, of the God of Victory! My associates are Ayllia, of the God of Wisdom, Sadriana, of the God of Death, Unlyssius of the God of War and Orichila, of the God of Instinct! Hand over your champion!"

"Like hell we'd concede to the likes of you. Come and get him!" Gideon shouted. He joined his soldiers who watched the pass. They formed their phalanx with Ajani's troops.

"Fools!" The priest of Victory motion to his army. They charged forward, with the intent to kill.

"Tamiyo, Narset! Take out their artillery!" Dragons and Other flying creatures sped across the gap between the two armies, dodging catapult boulders and destroying ballistae and the like, "Ral! Kiora! Kill as many as you can!" Kraken tentacles smashed about the sand while lightning blasted through the air, "Soldiers! Hold your ground!"

Battle cries of the enemy reached Gideon's ears. Magic projectiles of different elements rained down, but where hit and dispersed by Chandra's flames. Random spires of land shot out of the ground, creating an obstacle course for the enemy. I gave Nissa a thumbs up.

Gideon used magic to increase the durability and strength of his soldiers as the first waves of enemy soldiers collided. The Gatewatch's army didn't move an inch. They pushed them away with their shields and broke through the wicker shields of the Amonkheti people. They hit away another wave and killed them off. Residue of magic rained a colorful aura around the battlefield.

"PUSH!" He stabbed through the head of a soldier and cracked the skull of another with his shield. A wave of lightning struck down in front of us. The impact was deafening, but the next seven lines had been fried.

"PUSH!" A spear managed to get over the phalanx, but Gideon's indestructibility negated any attacks he could've made.

Another shove, another stab, and another shove. Repetitive action was something Gideon had gotten used to, but didn't particularly enjoy it.

"BREAK!" Gideon leapt into the horde of enemy soldiers and chucked his spear somewhere in the back. He knocked a soldier in the head and deployed his surral. Whipping it around, he made a good circle of space for himself. He used the sharp end of his shield into the arm of one soldier and grabbed another with his weapon and tossed him into a group of his coworkers. His other troops had separated and were easily handling individual enemies, but sheer numbers could overwhelm them.

A ball of fire raced past him, hitting an Amonkheti. He smiled up at Chandra who blushed and returned to her task of keeping their magic at bay.

Gideon whirled around, shield colliding with three heads in rapid succession. He picked up and stray javelin and sent it flying into the heart of his next attacker.

Only after about fifteen minutes of straight combat, did he realize that their numbers were whittling down. An Amonkheti spear smacked him in the face, causing him to fall over. The Amonkheti priests and soldiers raced into their camps, after Jace. Gideon, Tamiyo and Ral joined up and went to find and take down the priests.

Gideon burst into the medical tent to find the priest of Victory. Jace wasn't there. He tackled him to the ground and they rolled outside. Gideon socked the priest, but was quickly thrown aside and blasted with light. The priest shot another bolt of white magic, which was blocked by Gideon's shield.

"Die, combat Mage!" He drew a sword and swung at Gideon's leg. The blow landed and Gideon fell to one knee, blood dripping out of his calf.

"GAAAH!" He cried. He wrapped his Surral around the priest's torso and smashed him into a wall.

Both he and his opponent got up, despite their injuries and rushed at each other

Ral Zarek ran into the fortress Jace's elf friend had created, after the blue one. Ayllia, right? Probably.

Ral primed his his machines for combat, electricity sparking from his gauntlet. He heard footsteps above him.

He slowly inched up a spiral staircase and peeked over the edge. A blue cloak and black dress swished past him. Jace and Liliana were up? But they were nearly dead when they were found. Steps followed a while after them.

"Blood. I smell death on your hands, little mages." the priestess of death

Tamiyo slinked about the abandoned camps, keeping a close eye out for any of the priests. She made herself invisible for good measure.

"Invisibility can't hide you from nature." She whirled around to find the priestess of Instinct, "I won't let you get in the way of our mission." Her voice became a growl as her teeth grew sharper and her hands and feet became more cat-like with claws and what looked like a short layer of fur. She roared and pounced at Tamiyo. The moonfolk deflected the attack by pulling out a scroll that caused them to switch position with each other.

"Don't think so highly of savagery." Tamiyo said. The priestess growled and lashed out at her. Tamiyo unraveled a scroll that forced her to revert her natural form. Tamiyo then whipped out another scroll that changed its shape into a Kamigawan blade, a curved hacking tool design specifically for quick and effective strikes.

"Weakling! You hide yourself behind manufactured tools and weapons. You aren't even fit enough to fight with your own hands!"

"Do you have any comprehension of what true strength is? A quick mind will always defeat brute instinct." she poised herself in an adept combat stance.

"Rrrraaaaaagh!" the priestess changed her body again, this time taking on the properties of a snake. She hissed and maneuvered through Tamiyo's strikes, "Die, little-" Tamiyo caught the priestess by the throat and threw her out of her space. Tamiyo's eyes glowed.

"With their creator gone, the creatures known as the myr were lost. Some continued with their last known instructions, repeating their tasks without direction or purpose, while others simply shut down to await commands that would never come. The loss of Memnarch did not kill them, but with no true consciousness within them, their continued life was scarcely life at all. Some of the myr had been tasked to monitor the myr population, and create new myr to replace those that had been damaged or destroyed. One of those had been in hibernation for months when its instructions demanded that it act—myr of its kind were too few, and it needed to make another. However, without its maker to guide it, it did not have clear instructions as to how to proceed. It did what it knew to do—it gathered the proper materials, took those materials to the crafting chamber, a small spherical room, and assembled a myr, completely identical to itself. This was the point in the process when the Master would gift the new myr with life and a mind, such as it was. But the Master was not there. Still, his instructions persisted. The myr decided to use his own mind as a template, and copied itself into the new myr, creating a being completely identical to itself in every way. Its instructions satisfied, the myr went to leave the chamber...and found itself blocked by its duplicate.

"The myr tried to let its duplicate go first—but the duplicate had the same thought at the same time. They waited an identical length of time, and then tried to go again, each colliding into its other self once more. The myr and its duplicate tried everything they could to break this impossible symmetry, but nothing worked. Eventually, in frustration, the two destroyed each other. A third myr arrived some time later, being tasked with repair, and restored one of the myr—the restored myr stopped the repair myr before it could repair the duplicate and start the whole problem all over again. Instead, it decided to try something different, and copied its mind over again, but this time left it incomplete. The newly awakened myr was able to create others in the same way, and these new myr, created with minds partially unformed, were able to multiply and modify themselves, act autonomously, and ultimately took the myriad forms that they have today. The myr celebrate this story as their creation myth, but the reason they celebrate it is curious. There are three theories as to which of the myr in this story was actually the first myr of their kind. Was it the first myr who created another without a specific instruction from their creator? Did the repair myr actually repair the newly created myr first, and thus it was the second myr who made the critical leap that marked the creation of their race? Or was it the first of the myr with an incomplete imprint that was truly the first of their kind? The myr disagree on this point, and they celebrate the disagreement itself—the fact that they can have disagreements on issues of such a fundamental nature, yet still remain in unison, is at the core of what it means to be myr."

Tamiyo exhaled after reciting the story. Her focus was razor sharp and time seemed to move a bit slower around her. She opened another scroll and read its song.

"A young man took a step through mountain door, A short trip to tend to his fence and farm, The winter's chill and ice beneath the snow, Did bring him to both swift and final harm. His wife, a beauty who loved him so dear, Went through her day not knowing awful truth, That just a hundred yards from mountain door, Her love's own blood did freeze despite his youth. When widow did suspect that she might be, She called with terror's breath from mountain door, The truest cold had risen from the sea. Only his howl of anguish echoed more."

Ice blue magic materialized around Tamiyo's hand. She shot forth the winds, slicing through the warm air of the desert and freezing all in its path. Including the wild priestess. She was slowly encased in ice as she moved.

Tamiyo at last let herself rest. The winds stopped, leaving a large path of sand frozen solid and a block of ice containing a savage polymorphist.


	11. Chapter 11: Only Four Left to GO

Jace and Liliana did their best to stumble down the corridor, using the walls as support. They'd been making good conversation until a mad woman in black robes burst in with a knife.

Her cackles could be heard down the halls as the Planeswalkers fled.

Jace's legs gave in, but Liliana caught him just in time. She set him back up before they continued on.

"Blood. I smell death on your hands, little mages." her shrill voice echoed.

The two hid next to a doorway in one of the many stone rooms of the fortress.

An ear piercing screech of a knife being scraped against bare stone rattled the hearing of all that could hear it.

"Found you!" her blank white face and widened, insane eyes poked in through the doorway, looking at Jace.

"Die!" Liliana fired a bolt of necromancy that hit the girl in the back of the head. She was unaffected.

"Ooooh. Naughty girl." she smiled with a predatory growl. She stepped forward for Liliana's head, no doubt.

"I must admit, that you are a worthy adversary for the God of Victory." Therag jumped back, getting out of range of an attack from Gideon's surral. He swung down wards, missing his target, but splitting a large stone behind him.

Therag lit his blade with divine magic, nearly identical to that of Heliod's enchantments on Theros. His strike was blocked by Gideon's shield. Gideon struck the priest across the chest and sent him flying.

He quickly returned and struck Gideon across the head with the flat of his blade. He sent in four more strikes, each of which were dodged or blocked.

As he blocked the fourth strike, Gideon deliver a stunning blow to the jaw of his opponent.

"Nice hit," Therag wiped blood from his mouth.

"Thanks," Gideon said

"But, I'm beginning to get bored. Just feel lucky that you're my first opponent to ever have this magic used on them. Now, then. You will the divine spell known only as the Wrath of God." Therag shoved his blade in the ground. His eyes billowed with a blistering bright light. Gideon's eyes widened. He glowed gold, creating a shield of indestructibility.

"What are you doing?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Behold the white fire!" He grinned as white light encased the battlefield. Gideon felt a mass of force and a surge of the worst kind of pain. He roared with agony.

Suddenly the light was gone. His eyes burned like hell and his vision had gone to shit. He blinked three times and shook his head. His eyes adjusted to a wasteland. Their camps had been demolished. Bodies littered the ground for miles. Both armies were gone in a flash. Spears and ripped banners jutted out from the ground. What in the eternities happened?

"What? How are you still alive?" Therag stared at him with wide eyes, "No, no, no. NO! This is impossible! You're all demons! DEMONS! You unholy scum have come to kill our Gods!"

As Therag continued babbling about devils and unholy creatures, Gideon walked over and knocked him across the head. He fell to the ground.

"It's about time he shut up."

A dome of white overtook everyone's attention, but Ral saw this as an opportunity. He jumped the priestess of death and shoved his gauntlet into her side. She screamed as lightning ran through her, but she was still able to knock Ral off her.

He got back up and shot off bolts of electricity. The priestess easily dodged each one. She was fast. Too fast. She struck Ral across the head and knocked him over. She jabbed her foot into his gut, causing him to keel over in pain.

She picked him up again by the throat and slammed him into a wall.

"Don't get in the way of my fun, little electromancer!" she screeched. Ral grabbed her arm and sent electricity running through her.

"You're crazier than Niv. And that's saying something." Ral coughed. He formed a finger gun, which a ball of energy formed at the end of, "This'll put you down for a while."

A ball of fire exploded on the side of Ral's hand, causing his spell to fizzle out.

A man in red armor and a woman in blue robes stood in the doorway. The man in red tossed Ral into the hall, where he beat the living hell out of him.

Jace took the opportunity to summon the illusion of a bear. It roared, but the woman in blue cut through it with her hand.

"Tricks like illusion can't fool me."

Jace summoned Blue, his familiar.

"What did I just say?" she tried to repeat the same action she used to get rid of the bear, Blue wrapped himself around her arm.

"Blue," Jace wheezed, "Puppeteer." The little manta ray grew and encased the woman in robes.

She, under Jace's control, blasted the man in armor off of Ral. He looked at her in anger.

"Ayllia, what are you doing?" the priestess of death asked.

"I'd also like to know." the man walked over to her, growling.

"I, I, I don't know! Guys, it's not me! This...thing is controlling my body!"

"You said you were immune to this sort of thing." the priestess scolded. Blue retreated back to the Blind Eternities.

"He's doing this! I don't know how, but he could get into my mind!" she pointed at Jace.

"Are you kidding me? He is weak! He is nothing!" the man yelled.

"You've run out of usefulness, Ayllia." the priestess of death shoved her knife through her ally. Blood pooled and soaked into her blue robes, "What a waste. Now, you two! Let's see how loud I can make you scream with this knife."

Jace placed a defensive shield over Liliana and himself.

"Your magic is nothing!" she ignited her knife in magic and stabbed through Jace's shield. It flickered and dissipated. Liliana blasted her with a weak bolt of necromancy.

"You little-" the man in armor began. Ral tackled him mid-sentence and began shocking him.

The priestess cackled as she got up. She licked the blood off her knife and shambled towards her targets.

"Jace, if by some unknown reason we survive, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Huh?" the mind mage looked at Liliana, confused..

"Your offer, you dolt! I'll be with you if we live!"

The priestess of death slashed at Liliana, making an incision in her upper arm.

"Liliana!"

"BITCH!" Liliana screamed. She pulled out her own dagger and plunged it deep into the priestess's forearm.

"My name is Sadriana, not Bitch." she growled. Sadriana slapped Liliana across the face, making scratches in her face with her long, sharpened nails. She then turned around hit Jace in his chest wound. He doubled over in the crippling pain. Her boot landed a blow on his face. She leaned over him and raised her knife.

"Get off me!" Jace shoved her away and got up onto his hands and knees, but fell over in exhaustion.

"Just lay down and accept your death, you squirmy little shit." Sadriana sat down on his back, crushing him. She pressed the cold blade of her knife to his face. Jace began breathing faster in panic, "Time to die, mind mage." the blade of her knife drew back and the tip was aimed right at his jugular.

BBRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNG!

A ringing noise pierced all of the champions' ears. They all keeled over and yelled in pain.

"GRAAAAAH!" Jace screamed, covering his ears. But it was no use. The pain kept coming until he finally blacked out.

Jace slowly regained consciousness and vision as he sat up. His chest still hurt, but his exhaustion was gone. He looked around him. Twenty-five people laid around him, coming to at about the same time.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Jace looked behind him. Nissa had woken up.

"Jace, where are we?" Liliana sat down next to him. He tried to find any minds that had any knowledge of their location. Nothing.

"I...don't know."

Gold pillars surrounded the room. The ceiling raised into the sky above them and torches lit the room.

"Congratulations!" the champions looked around the room, but the voice seemed to have no source, "You all have passed the first Trial, the Trial of War! Only four left to go!"


	12. Chapter 12: Deficit

**WARNING: From this point forward, chapters could contain mild to extremely mature content or language. If the mature rating didn't stop you, this is your warning. Do NOT tell me I didn't tell you about any future smut or scenes related to such ideas. Better safe than sorry.**

"Congratulations, champions! You've passed the first Trial! You have a week before the next Trial, so be sure to rest well. Each of you will be staying here in the Hall of Champions in the center of Amonkhet's capital city. Your personal belongings and weapons have already been taken up to your rooms, which you will be sharing with another person that you will never encounter in an orchestrated fight. Room numbers can be found in your most used pocket or compartment on your person."

Torches grew brighter, revealing several halls that branched off the main lobby of the strange building and led to grand stairways. The walls were lined with victors of the Trials. A large tapestry depicting Bolas's victory over the Amonkheti people who revolted thousands of years ago hung from the ceiling.

Jace stared at it in disgust. He reached into the pocket of one of his many layers and pulled out a number. He couldn't read it. He delved into an unsuspecting champion's mind and translated it into the number 5047. Gideon blatantly asked what it meant. Chandra threatened someone. Liliana asked in a manipulatively seductive tone. One he was all too familiar with. Nissa simply asked Chandra's victim after she'd gotten her information.

Jace figured any staircase would do. He picked the one in the direct center, behind the tapestry. The moment he set a foot down on the first step, he felt a presence in his mind. He let it linger and continued up the steps.

 _How are we liking my domain, mind mage?_

 _Out of my head, dragon._

 _Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun._

 _I assume you know we're here in an attempt to kill you, yes?_

 _Most definitely. But, I'll keep you occupied with my champions here for a month or so. And another surprise I left in your room. Well, two really, but that doesn't matter._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Oh don't worry, it won't kill you. Hell, the only thing it will do is maybe raise some post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms out of you._

 _Go to hell, you overgrown lizard._

 _That's not very nice._

 _Yeah? Well fuck you._

 _I see I am not wanted here._

 _No shit, ass-wipe._

No reply was given. Jace sighed as he reached the fifth floor.

"Forty-seven, forty-seven," he mumbled under his breath as he tried to read the signs. He probably should've asked Bolas for a book on Amonkheti.

After a few minutes of looking through people's thoughts and wandering aimlessly, he found the series of symbols that matched his slip of papyrus. He understood what Bolas meant by surprise when he found his roommate.

"Hello, Jace." Liliana smiled.

Jace sighed.

"Is there a problem?"

"No- it's just...I can't help but-"

"Feel like this was set up? Same here. But, I've just learned to accept the things I can't control."

Liliana and Jace observed the lock on the door.

"How does this...?" Jace trailed off before he finished his sentence. He grabbed the door handle. A jolt of energy shot through him. Lines of carefully coded blue mana spread through the door. The lock clicked, "Huh, interesting." he opened the door and insisted Liliana go first.

"I can hold a door."

"I'm just trying to show an act of kindness." Jace frowned.

"Well, if that's the case," Liliana strutted past him. He entered himself to find that the room was pitch black.

Jace lit a small amount of mana in his hand. He found a large pair of blinds and yanked them open. Beyond huge the glass window, the rising sun and a sprawling city resided, far below them.

"Jace, this place is a fucking five-star."

"Five-star?" Jace was unfamiliar with the term.

"On Dominaria, businesses would have people rate them and if their ratings were high, they'd be advertised. Went on a scale of one to five stars."

"Ah. So, what do you suppose we do?"

"Sleep. Sleep then get something to eat."

"You do that. I'm going to check out this place for anything that could be listening in."

Liliana looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"You're just going to watch me undress? That's unusually forward of you." she smirked.

"Oh, sorry, I just, um- I" Jace turned his head away, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Don't get so flabbergasted. In fact, turn your head around." she commanded

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to watch me undress." Jace, unsure and confused, slowly turned himself back around, "Now take a seat." Jace awkwardly positioned himself on one of the two beds that rested against the far wall. He exhaled, trying to keep confidence in himself. You've seen her before, he thought. No need to freak out.

Liliana's smile grew wider and her eyes, more suggestive. She grabbed the gold skull emblem on her belt and unhooked it. Her deep purple skirt fell to the ground with a small thud. Her pale thighs glistened in the sunlight. She took the large cape-like piece of cloth lined in fur on her shoulder and tossed it aside.

"See something you like?"

"Must I answer?"

"Hmmm, I guess not." She bit her lip as she fiddled with the laces on the front of her top.

Jace willed himself not to show any sign of arousal. He wasn't exactly too keen on keeping his carnal desire at bay, as he rarely ever had any.

Liliana slipped her slender, still gloved, arms out of the loops attached to her clothing. She did away with the top and a corset, releasing her soft breasts from their restraints.

Jace crossed his legs, observing her. He swore her breasts her made to fit his hand. He stared hungrily at her. Liliana reveled in the torture she was causing him, in spite of his tendency to go above and beyond with teasing her in the bedroom.

She allowed her jewelry and bits of plate armor to fall to the ground as she undid them. Next, she moved on to her long, fingerless gloves, slowly stripping them away. All that remained were her boots, headdress, choker and a pair of small, black panties. She whisked off the headdress and ran her hair through her loose, raven hair.

Liliana unclasped the choker. She let it fall to the ground. She unlaced her heeled boots and stepped out of them, revealing the rest of her. She made her way over to Jace, legs crossing over each other with each step.

"I can tell you want to take me," she whispered in his ear, "But I need sleep. Maybe you can help me take care of the pool in between my legs later." she nipped at his earlobe and sunk deep beneath the sheets of the other bed.

Well, damn. Situations like that with her normally ended with someone having an orgasm.

Jace wandered about the room, self consciously paranoid that a magical camera watched the whole episode. He found no such thing. He found a mana powered ice box of some kind. It was encased in a sleek black material. Hmm. He grabbed a strange brand of beer and opened the bottle. He had a sip and it was...good. Nothing like the cheaply-made Ravnican fuckery they called alcohol. He couldn't let himself get addicted though. Ravnica almost broke out into war the last time he got addicted to something. It was calculus.

He allowed himself about half the bottle before stowing it away. He felt similar tiredness to the third day of the Faction War. Ugh. He let himself into the silken sheets of the second bed and drifted to sleep within minutes

Jace spent his short nap reliving everything he hated about himself. His childhood, despite not knowing or being able to grasp anything about it. His days as a peasant on Raavnica, where he would blackmail the rich.

Joining Tezzeret's Consortium. All the people he killed. Losing a toe to frostbite. The scars on his back from a mana blade and its megalomaniac wielder.

Meeting Liliana and letting her split him and Kallhist apart. Killing his best friend. He remembered every second of agonizing pain during the six months he lost control. Traversing the desert, motivated by blinding rage to find and end Tezzeret.

He was pained the most by Liliana's betrayal. He dreamed of the weeks he was locked up in Tezzeret's home base, waiting for him to extract his mind into a machine. Every day having to suffer Baltrice, Tezzeret's crazed pyromancer, and her torture sessions. He remembered his battle with the artificer where he gained even more scars, mentally and physically.

He saw himself run the Dragon's Maze. Become Guildpact. Seeing Liliana again, and leaving her for a plane in need...again. He returned to Liliana, asking for help. He left her. He came back again, crazed and possessed by Emrakul, but she still wanted to help him. But he left. Again. And in the end, she came back for him, helping him fight off the Eldrazi menace.

How could she ever forgive him. Even if she betrayed him once, she assisted in his endeavors four times before, half requiring her to risk her life. And yet, he left her four owed her. He was so deep in debt, he didn't know how to repay her.


	13. Chapter 13: Back from the Dead

Jace shivered shortly after waking from his sleep. Liliana was still fast asleep on the other bed in their room. He grabbed his cloak and boots.

Even if there were no spells listening in on them, he didn't want anyone getting in here. He's never trusted Bolas. No one should. He grabbed a piece of blue chalk from his vest and drew a ritualistic circle on their door. He carefully connected it to the magical coding in the door, making sure his symbols were exact If anyone would open this without him or Liliana letting them in, they would be flung back and whoever was most fit for combat at the time would be teleported there. He did the same with the windows, but on pieces of spare papyrus he found in the customary hotel desk. Instead of there being an Orzhov religious booklet, a book on Amonkheti was found in the draws. He flipped through it, accelerating his senses with magic which allowed him to take in and comprehend all the information he saw. Within twenty minutes he could read a young adult book.

"Mmmmm..." Liliana stirred from her slumber, "Jace, be a dear and toss me my clothes, will you?"

Jace did as she asked and turned around, allowing her to get dressed.

"You're good to turn around now," Liliana said, "Damn I'm hungry. Jace?"

"I could eat. I'll take you somewhere. I've been passively reading the minds of the common folk while learning Amonkheti and setting up defenses."

"I love a man who can multitask." she grinned, "So what will you be treating me to, good sir?"

"Depends. What are you hungry for?"

"Something rich," she answered, nearly cutting him off, "I want to feel sick to my stomach in rich people food."

"I think I can do that." Jace projected his mind across the city, careful to stay away from other mages or shrines to Bolas, "I think we've got ourselves a winner. They call themselves 'Brimstone's'. Either the owner's parents hated them or they worship the God of Death and such."

"The name seems laughably appropriate, dear, but utterly irrelevant to my problem." Liliana said.

"Right." Jace grabbed Liliana's forearm, not noticing her flinch, and teleport through the Blind Eternities. They landed in front of a limestone building with a small exertion of force. Everyone in their new location stared wide-eyed at them. Eh. Jace was used to it. He let go of Liliana's arm as they climbed up a small staircase.

As Jace and Liliana seated themselves, Jace saw something that caused him to pull her aside.

"What is it?" she hissed, "I'm hungry!"

"Two things. One: Gideon and Chandra are here."

"Are you serious? How come whenever we go out somewhere, they're always waiting for us?"

"I don't know, but there's a third person at their table."

"Who?"

"Baltrice."

Liliana stared at him in shock for a moment, "Baltrice? But I-I killed her!"

" What'd you do with the body?" Jace asked.

"I just left it. It was too damaged to make a zombie out of."

"Bolas could've reanimated it. He did the same with Tezzeret."

"But I thought Baltrice defected from Bolas."

"She did. But so did Tezzeret." Jace sighed, "Maybe she won't recognize us. If you mangled her that badly, there's no way all of her memories could be intact."

"She won't recognize us, but they will." Liliana gestured to Gideon and Chandra.

"What are we gonna do? Fight her?"

"No. We are going to have a pleasant outing where no interplanar battles will be discussed and no magic will be used for the purposes of fighting. We are going to eat and we are going to drink."

"You're right. We can probably use one of the other dining rooms or maybe go upstairs."

"That's it." Liliana smiled.

She and Jace got up and made their way to a booth near the back of the restaurant, unnoticed. They both opened a menu.

"My, that's quite the selection of wines they have." Liliana commented, "Even if I can't read any of it, it's still long."

"The hell's an Atog?" Jace raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The restaurant had a complex magic-based waiting system. One would mark their selection of dishes with a stick of spell chalk, or raw mana if one so desired and would insert the menu into a small machine that would use a code to locate the mark on the menu and send the information over to other systems that involved preparing the food and such. It was almost like Kaladesh, but more mana-reliant.

Jace assisted Liliana in reading the selections and they both submitted their menus.

"So while we wait for our food, let's talk." Liliana suggested, folding her fingers together in your stereotypical evil villain fashion.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

"The exact nature of our relationship. How do we stand. Are we a 'we'? Are we not a 'we'? Stuff like that."

"Alright. I can see you have questions. Shoot."

"So now that i've taken you up on your offer to try 'us' again, I would like to know if we would pick up where we left off."

"Well, I don't necessarily think what we had four years ago was the...optimal relationship. We did what we had to get by. Now, we have access to a thousand times more resources, so the exact 'stick together to survive' mentality wouldn't be the best way to start things."

"How do you propose we start, then?"

"We can't deny our past, but we were horribly scarred by it. I say we start fresh. Get to know each other again."

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Liliana looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Purple. I also enjoy violet, lavender, lilac and periwinkle."

"Point taken. How about hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading, scaring optimists and religious folk, studying necro-alchemy, black magic and demon homicide."

"Any kind of book you're partial to?"

"Romances and horror mainly. But, I tend to have fun reading the occasional religious book. I like to make fun of their silly beliefs. How about you? What do you enjoy doing?"

"I like cartography, calculus, puzzles, card games, chess, quantum physics, psychology and reading mystery novels. I can normally find out who did it by chapter seven. What's your biggest fear?"

"Death. You?"

"Insanity. I hate to think about having everything I know become incomprehensible and all my hopes and dreams become obsolete. What's been your proudest accomplishment?"

"Cheating death for two hundred and seventy one years. Aside from becoming the Guildpact, I'll ask you to answer the same question."

"Hmm...I have three answers. Beating Emrakul in a game of chess, Making it rain acid on Tezzeret, and...getting you into the sheets with me."

"Shut up." she laughed. It was like music. A melody that couldn't be matched by any instrument in the multiverse, "I'm guessing it was because I'm hopelessly out of your league."

"You underestimate me, Lili. Gideon and I had went through some locker room banter on Zendikar. I've been with more women than he has."

"But, I utterly destroy each of them when it comes to a contest."

"I cannot deny that. So, have you ever had any nicknames?"

"Other than the pet name you gave me? Lady Liliana was a title I held for a while. Fun fact, some of my family also called me Lili back in the day."

"Really?"

The two walkers talked and talked. Even when their food came, they still talked while eating.

"No way!" Jace and Liliana turned their heads, "Is that you? Jace? Liliana?"

Shit. Jace quickly cast an illusion over the both of them. Chandra had seen them as she was going to use the bathroom.

"It's too late, man! I saw you!"

Jace pouted and dropped the illusion.

"We met this really awesome girl today. She's a pyromancer to! You should say hi!"

Jace pulled her close by the arm, "Chandra, you don't understand. We _cannot_ be seen by her. Don't mess with her. You'll only get yourself into trouble."

Chandra just looked confused, "I didn't hear anything you just said. Oh well! C'mon, guys!" Chandra dragged the both of them out of their booth.

"Chandra, no!" Liliana cried, "You don't understand!" But it was too late. They'd already turned the corner.

Jace and Liliana stared at Baltrice in anticipation. She stared blankly back at them, "Do I know you?" They sighed in relief.

Their former enemy had chosen a fashion of dress drastically different compared to when they last met. Half of her head was still shaved, but she was adorned in a lot more gold and piercings and a lot less leather.

"Baltrice, these are my friends Jace and Liliana!" Chandra introduced them, "Guys, this is Baltrice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jace was still uneasy. He could look into her mind and that bothered him greatly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Liliana said.

"I think I know you from somewhere." Baltrice squinted at them.

"Y-you must have us confused with someone else." Jace stuttered.

"No. No, you're name. It's...Be...Beleren. Jace Beleren!"

"What? No! Not at all! It's Darrim. Jace Darrim." Jace had dug up his old cover name.

"It's been so long! Remember we worked together on that charity event?"

"Huh?" Jace was just confused now.

"Yeah! We collaborated on a project together to raise money for that children's hospital!"

"What is she talking about?" Liliana whispered.

"I don't know. Bolas either altered her memories or she's trying to play it off like we did something together that didn't involve torturing me." Jace whispered back.

"You two know each other?" Chandra and Gideon asked in unison.

"Uh... yeah. She and I were practically best friends!"

"Wow. Small multiverse, am I right?" Gideon said.

"Sure is." Jace forced a chuckle.

"Well, Gids and I have to get going. You three have fun." Chandra said. She grabbed Gideon, who was still in the middle of his meal and walked out of the Brimstone's, leaving a stack of coins, which she probably stole off someone.

As soon as they were gone, Baltrice's look of innocence turned to a grin of malice and spite.

"It's good to see you two again," she growled, "How are those scars treating you, pretty boy?"

"So you do remember." Jace gritted his teeth

"Every single moment, you fucking piece of shit. Your whore here has a debt still due to me. It's called her life. But don't worry. I won't kill you here. Too many witnesses. Look forward to my debut in the next Trial. But, I would like you to feel a little bit of hurt."

Several people in cloaks got up from the nearby tables. They all put their hoods down.

Tezzeret, once again unscarred stood before them. He grabbed Baltrice by her hip and pulled her in close. Jace's fumed with anguish and bloodthirst.

Behind them, a crazed Garruk Wildspeaker stared at Liliana, ridden with uncontrollable rage. He showed off his giant axe and hefted it onto his shoulder.

A gorgon in a mask stood in the circle of walkers that surrounded them. Jace recognized her immediately. Vraska.

A being without eyes, nose or a head for that matter faced them. Where the upper part of their head should've been, black smoke drifted off their horns in wisps. Jace delved in for a name. Their mind was repulsive. Like drinking sewer water. Ashiok, they called themself.

"Hello again, Jace," Tezzeret mused, "We are the Worthy Exarchs. And we'd like to officially welcome you to Amonkhet." He looked at his allies, "Teach them a lesson."


	14. Chapter 14: Back Together

**Okay, okay. So, I made an attempt to write a smut chapter. All I'm gonna say is... I tried. Be nice. Thanks.**

Jace, engulfed in pain and rage, blew up with blue mana. Liliana radiated with death magic and reanimating lightning. Jace offered his hand to Liliana.

"Synergize?" Jace asked. Liliana grabbed his hand without hesitation. At the moment of their touch, they caused a huge storm of black and blue mana to erupt. They danced in the center of the cyclone, priming themselves to become the combination of their minds and magics: Domination.

"We are all that embodies desire." Liliana whispered into Jace's ear.

"We control," He leaned her back, grabbing her thigh, "We conquer."

"We are Domination." the cyclone of mana retreated back to their source. Their hands clutched each other.

"Impressive trick, Beleren." Tezzeret smirked, "But I doubt you can take out all of us with that. Garruk, it's your turn."

Garruk roared and raised his axe. Jace stopped him and flung him into the wall of the building.

"Dumb animal. Vraska."

Vraska hissed. She fired rays of death magic, but they were all countered. Liliana blasted her with some of her own death magic. Jace used his enhanced telekinetic abilities once again, to wedge her in the wooden ceiling.

"Don't attack them one at a time. Ashiok, Baltrice. Knock their heads off."

Ashiok channeled the black mist around them and summoned several nightmarish creatures. Baltrice released multiple streams of flame.

Liliana borrowed Jace's hydrokinetic abilities and put out Baltrice's flames, while Jace handled Ashiok's barrage of creatures with his own illusions.

Baltrice stopped her fire spells and instead focused on summoning a horde of elementals.

Jace went through what he had read from Kek and Bennu's minds, _The only way to achieve greater power than what you already have, is to deepen the connection._

Jace braided his hand in with Liliana's hair. His lips met hers with little resistance. She knew everything he was thinking. The black and blue whirlwind of magic exploded from them once again, wiping elementals and nightmares out of existence.

Liliana deepened the kiss and bit on Jace's bottom lip. She loved his forwardness. She loved his desire for control. She admired his power. She wanted what he wanted: Everything.

Tezzeret screamed into the wind, "I will make you pay, Beleren! I will find out what this fuckery is and I will strip it away from you! You will regret the day you signed my contract!"

Jace pulled away from the kiss, stopping the tornado, but there was no need for it anymore. Baltrice and Ashiok were out cold.

"I already do, Springers!"

"Springers?"

"Your fingers. They're made of metal. Like springs. Fucking idiot."

Tezzeret roared with anger and briskly stomped out of the restaurant.

"We should leave before they make us pay for this mess." Liliana ran her hand down the side of Jace's face.

"Good idea."

Jace stumbled into their room, still kissing Liliana. She smoothly closed the door.

"I want you to take me, Jace." she whispered in his ear, "Push me onto that bed and ravish me. I don't want to think about anyone or anything."

"You're handing control over to me?"

"I don't want to do anything except for what you tell me to. I want you to control me." Liliana panted in between kisses. She ripped off his cloak and unhooked his runestones

"Are you gonna be okay? Do we need a-"

"I don't need a safe word. Just do what you want to me.".

Jace tossed aside her skirt and headdress. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her.

Liliana unbuttoned his vest and gauntlets. Jace tore off her gloves and corset.

"Mmmm. Jace," Liliana moaned as Jace's kisses moved from her lips down to her neck. She began grinding her hips against his.

"Don't call me Jace. Call me something else. Something that shows your submission." He breathed.

"I want a master. I'm too used to being one. I want to have one. But, I don't think I can stick to a single name like that."

"Fine by me." Jace's mouth slid down to her breast, teasing her nipple just a bit before moving on down to her waist and eventually her inner thighs. If there was one way to get to Liliana in the bedroom, it was to not give her anything she wants until she begs hard enough. He placed a warm breath of air on her, through her panties, causing her back to arch. His kisses remained around her center, but never quite reached the place she wanted. With each plea for him, his pants became tighter around his waist.

"Please stop teasing me." Liliana begged. Jace traced the intricate lines of her lips with his finger, causing her to ache for him.

"Please...?"

"Please, sir. Whatever you want, just taste me."

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes, sir! More than anything!" She panted. She tried to push his head into her, but Jace wrapped her wrists in illusionary chains and bound her to the bedpost.

"I don't think you do." Jace's smiled widened at her reaction to him.

"Please! Just lick me, daddy!" Liliana practically screamed

"That's what I was waiting for. Good girl." Jace moved the soaked black cloth aside and sucked on her core. She fought to keep her moans at bay. These walls probably weren't soundproof.

He shoved a finger inside her. She gasped at the sudden fullness. Liliana whimpered as it started to move.

"You're absolutely gushing down here, Lili." Jace inserted another finger.

For four years, she had longed for his touch again. Now that she had it, she lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

"More, daddy...want...more!"

"If I can make you like this with two fingers and my tongue, imagine what I can do when I really take you. I want you to fantasize about that for me. Three page report by Wednesday." he was joking, but he kind of wanted to see if she'd actually do it.

Liliana felt a wave surge in her center, "Jace, I'm..."

"No, not yet." Jace said.

"Yes, master." Liliana barely breathed. Jace removed his mouth from her, but sped up his pace with his fingers, "Jace, I can't-"

"Do it." Liliana released her orgasm, her liquids spraying about the lower end of the bed. Jace looked at the display in awe, "You're sleeping here tonight."

"Yes, daddy."

"And now, it's your turn to please me. Kneel on the ground."

"Yes, sir," Liliana squeaked. Jace sat himself up on the side of the bed.

"Take it out." Jace commanded. Liliana did as she was told, unclasping his belt and ridding him of his pants.

Jace smiled, looking down at Liliana on her knees. She grabbed him and began slowly stroking and massaging it. She dragged her tongue up the shaft and circled the head, like she was showing off before wrapping her mouth around him, using the entirety of her tongue to find sensitive parts. He whispers her name over and over again and it's music to Liliana's ears. He makes eye contact with her as he places his hand at the back of her head, thrusting himself down her throat. Liliana gags, which only urges Jace to do more. She looks up at him again, but his eyes are closed. She wonders how his seed tastes as he continues the relentless assault on her throat. He looked down at her.

"Are you going to swallow it?" he asked. She moans and nods. He made one final thrust, pushing himself into her as deep as he could without making her vomit. His member twitched. His hot, bodily fluids rushed down her throat, making Liliana shiver in the sensation.

She opened her mouth and let Jace see what hadn't gone straight down her throat, "Thank you, sir." she gulped down what was left and stood back up. Jace moved over to the dry bed. Liliana looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

She nodded. Jace opened his arms and Liliana got under the sheets with him, resting her head on his chest.

Liliana liked new Jace. She wanted to see his dominant side again.

"Bolas, have you seen what those two can do? Where'd they learn that?" Tezzeret asked

"During the first trial." the Dragon said.

"How do I defeat it?"

"You defeat synergy magic with more synergy magic, Tezzeret. There's no rock, paper, scissors thing to it."

"I'd like to personally take on Beleren myself in the second trial."

"Oh, so now you want to enter the trials? I suppose it would be entertaining to watch. Hm. Why not?"

Liliana woke up, searching for Jace, but didn't find him. She shot up into a sitting position, "Jace!"

"Good morning to you to, beautiful." Jace chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Liliana got out of bed and stretch out her naked body.

"Window's open, sweetheart."

"Since when do you call me sweetheart."

Jace hesitated, "I'd say since about ten hours ago."

Liliana snorted. She pecked Jace on the cheek, "I've missed this. I'm going to take a bath."

"Let me know if you want me to join."

"One step at a time, dear."

"Gotcha."

Jace gathered up the trail of his discarded clothes and put them on again. He needed to get a new set.


	15. Chapter 15: A Trial, A Blade and A Curse

It had been seven days since the Trial of War ended. Right on time, the second trial was to be announced.

Jace, Liliana and most likely all of the other champions received a message telling them to go to the lobby of their residence at precisely noon.

It was noon. All the champions filled the lobby, waiting impatiently for the introduction of the next Trial.

"Welcome, champions!" The same strange announcer's voice with no source would be speaking to them, "You have four days to prepare for this Trial. It will be the Trial of Victory! Each of you will battle one opponent at a designated time in the Laepia Arena! You only need a knockout, but deaths will be considered accidents! You will fight a total of five opponents within the span of the Trial! If you win the majority of them, you will move on to the next Trial! That is all. You are dismissed!"

"The people of Amonkhet are almost too efficient." Liliana said as the two made their way back to the two planeswalkers' room.

"We should meet up with the others and discuss a plan." Jace was using a holographic chart to measure the probability of his match ups.

"Can't you just be prepared to fight anyone?"

"What's the point of being prepared when you don't know what you're preparing for?" Jace reasoned.

"What will you use to fight?"

"My illusion weapons, obviously. My arsenal is basically infinite."

"What if you run low on mana?"

"Do you really- actually, that's a valid point. What weapons do I know how to use?"

"You've had training with a sword if I'm not wrong."

"Yes, but I don't have an actual blade."

"Get one from the Boros."

"I can't use Boros swords." Jace sighed.

"What about...no," Liliana began.

"What?"

"Well...You kept Kallhist's blade, right?"

Jace stopped.

"Jace, I didn't mean to-" Liliana put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. It's fine. I'm, I'm alright." Jace breathed, "I forgot about it. I should pick up that sword again."

"Do it for Kallhist. He'd want you to have it."

"Alright. I can go get it now. Hold down the fort for me."

Jace entered the Blind Eternities. The winds of the void blew heavy against him as he trudged through infinity, trying to find Ravnica. There! Jace grabbed the little window into the world and was hurled out of the Eternities.

Jace landed on the cold stone floor of his sanctum. With a groan, he stood and approached one of his wall high bookshelves. He grabbed the only photo album on the shelf and pulled on it.

A small portion of the shelf slid open to reveal a stone pad. Jace pressed his hand on it and his mana activated a magic coding tool, scanning him. He was accepted. A six foot section of the shelf swung open like a door. Beyond it, was a spiraling staircase into unlit depths. He lit a blue flame in his hand and went down the stairs.

After floors of smooth stone, Jace reached a creaky, old wooden door. He pushed it open. Within, was a mound of dirt that signified the resting place of his best friend. The one he'd killed. Jace shoved the thoughts out of his head. There was also a large locked chest. He pulled a key from his vest and unlocked the chest. Inside, Kallhist's helmet and sword, in its scabbard and wrapped in cloth, resided.

"Hello, old friend. Sorry I haven't visited." Jace mumbled.

"You're a real piece of shit, Beleren," He would've laughed, "Four years without a word? How's life been outside?"

"Well, I basically rule Ravnica now."

"That sounds boring."

"You have no idea. So what else have you been up to?"

"I'm gonna go fight and kill Tezzeret's boss."

"I didn't know Tezzeret had a boss."

'Not while you were alive."

"Well, nice talking to you. Come back again."

"Will do," Jace muttered to himself.

He walked back up the stairs and contemplated bringing the combat armor he'd been working on. Sure, why not. He entered another one of his sanctums and grabbed the whole set, along with a new set of clothes.

He planeswalked back to Amonkhet, into his room and let his stuff clatter to the ground. As usual, it was already night, due to the time distortion the Eternities cause.

"What's that?" Liliana had just walked into the room, carrying two bags. She set them down.

"It's my battle armor. Custom made, but not quite finished."

"Looks fun. I could help you. Did you get the blade?"

"Yup." Jace unraveled the cloth on it and unsheathed it, half-way.

"Oh, I remember this thing. Cut clean through bone." she observed the broadsword in awe.

"So what'd you today?"

"Shopped."

"For what?"

"Lavender scented candles, food, a new dagger, some spell chalk and the fresh corpse of a black cat."

Jace looked at her quizzically.

"Don't judge me." Liliana pulled out a small black kitten that, if he hadn't known better, looked as if it were asleep. She tapped it on the head and a purple surge went through its tiny body. It's eyes opened, "Look, he's still fluffy."

"That's wonderful."

"I'll call him Nighteyes."

"After the Kamigawan necromancer?"

"Exactly. It's ironic because he was a rat." She smiled. The kitten mewed as she let him onto the ground.

"So what's our eating arrangement?"

"I'll be making something."

"Sounds good."

"It should be more than good, hon. You haven't tasted two hundred and seventy years of cooking experience before."

"I'll be eagerly waiting." Jace said, "While I go paint shopping."

Jace got back after only five minutes. There was a shop for everything here. He grabbed the steel alloy gauntlets of his battle armor and began dousing them in blue paint and white markings, much like the leather one he wore on a normal basis. He'd reinforced these with Etherium, a magic channeling metal, so he could literally block spells.

He willed an illusionary cup to appear and filled it up with water. He remembered Emmara saying something about dehydration and working too hard.

Once he had finished painting his armor, he grabbed Kallhist's blade. As it was now, it was just a regular sword.

"Hey Lili, what do you think I could do with this sword?"

"What do mean 'do with it'?"

"Like enchantments."

"Oh, dull," Liliana pouted as she scattered spices across the sizzling contents of the pan she was working with, "Can you bind it?"

"Sure." Jace painted a rune on the sword's blade and placed it in a small pocket dimension.

"Oooh, I want to put a necromantic touch on it."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She made a mischievous grin, "On another topic, get that sword off the table, because dinner is served."

Liliana set down two plates of a stir fry dish, probably native to Amonkhet.

"Amonkheti cuisine is...strange to say the least," Liliana said. She lit two of her lavender scented candles with purple hellfire, "They use the same ingredients as Ravnicans and Dominarians, but they cook them in strange ways."

"One could say the same for a poor man's utensils" Jace observed the unusual metal spike and two pronged tool that Amonkheti use to eat. He created an illusionary fork and knife, "Would you like a pair?"

"Yes, please."

Jace created an additional set. He went to dig in before Liliana cut him off.

"Wait, we have say-"

"Are you actually-"

"Nothing." Liliana finished. Jace sighed in annoyance and relief. He continued his action and tried a bite of Liliana's dish, "Well?"

"I will say one thing. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to eating out." Jace grinned. Liliana chuckled at the compliment.

Flames blasted out of Nicol Bolas's nostrils. His golden scales reflected the light into the eyes of his minions.

"You imbeciles confronted them?" he growled, "I'm disappointed, Baltrice. And I'm even more disappointed that not a single one of you could hold your own for more than a minute. You are all failures. Worthy my ass. As punishment, I've decided to have you five become the first candidates of an experiment I've been working on."

"W-what kind of experiment?" Tezzeret stammered.

"A magical one," Bolas got up off his throne, standing sixty feet tall. His giant claw faced his generals. Golden lightning crackled in it.

"Guys, run!" Ashiok yelled. But, they weren't fast enough. Bolts of gold coursed through their bodies as they screamed in pain. Small golden scales appeared around their eyes as their pupils became emerald green.

"I will permit you to have a second chance. Under my complete supervision. Your minds are no longer your own. They are mine. From this moment on, I will control you." Bolas stopped channeling lightning, "I want you to make sure Beleren is in my claws by the end of these trials. He will lead the Worthy better than any of you ever will. As for Liliana, she won't matter once Jace is under my control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Bolas," His generals said in unison. Their minds held nothing but Bolas's own thoughts.

Good.


	16. Chapter 16: Berserk

"Welcome, one and all to the second trial of the Trials of the Five Gods! Today, we'll be beginning the Trial of Victory! Five one-on-one matchups will be presented today for your viewing pleasure!" Thousands of people filed into the arena in which the Champions would be fighting.

The Gatewatch sat under the bleachers, where the combatants would normally get ready. It was heated as an oven down there. Chandra's flaming hair wasn't helping. Jace repeatedly doused himself in cold water. He forgot light armor conducted heat.

"The first matchup here is...Unlyssius, Priest for the God of war versus Chandra Nalaar, Pyromancer of the newest faction here known as the Gatewatch!"

"Hell yeah! Let's do this motherfuckers!" Chandra yelled in a tone Jace could decipher between angry or excited.

"Good luck out there," Nissa bid her.

"Won't need it, but thanks." Chandra ignited her clenched fists and slammed them together, creating a small explosion. Her opponent was decked out in more battle armor then before and two giant twin blades, strapped to his back.

"You're gonna die," Jace said, voice filled with pessimism.

"Fat chance, bookworm." she cracked her knuckles and assumed a fighting stance, "Let's do this, tiny." her opponent raised an eyebrow, as he towered at least a foot over her. She sighed in annoyance, "It's supposed to be a joke."

"Fight!" the mysterious voice behind all the briefing and introductions echoed out across the arena.

"I don't appreciate that kind of humor." the priest drew one of his massive curved swords and slammed it into the sandstone ground. Dust flew about everywhere as Chandra dodged the attack. She blasted a beam of flames from her hands into the dust cloud.

The dust cleared. Unlyssius held his sword as if it were weightless, blocking Chandra's attempt at harming him.

"You think you're fast, don't you?" he growled.

"Faster than you, spike. It's because your armor has spikes."

"Don't insult my intelligence, little girl." Chandra's opponent flipped his blades about his hands in an impressive display of dexterity and swung at her five times. On the fifth swing, Chandra blew up in a blaze, so hot that as the blade collided with her, the top portion melted off, flying across the arena. Liquid metal dripped from the priest of war's sword, "What a waste of a good weapon."

The twin swords dissipated into the air.

"Does the living weapon rack afraid his swords'll melt?"

"Why do keep taunting me with those names?"

"I can't pronounce your real one."

Unlyssius sighed. In his clenched fist, materialized a bulky, spiked crimson bow. He drew back the string as it produce a long, glowing arrow, "Try to burn through magic, pyromancer."

He released the arrow, which split into ten smaller arrows and diverted to different paths, tracking Chandra.

She, with an extra burst of flame to assist her, leapt into the sky, dodging the initial attempt at a barrage. The arrows circled back around after her. She let out two bolts of flame that eliminated two of her projectile pursuers with an explosion. She channeled jets of fire to her feet and flew ever upwards. Chandra threw three more balls of flame, bringing her down to five arrows.

"You get distracted too easily," Unlyssius had appeared behind from her, seemingly out of nowhere, "It will be your downfall." He raised a giant battleaxe and slammed the flat of its blade into her.

She rocketed down into the dirt. The remaining five arrows struck her arms as she attempted to push herself up.

"Don't get up. You're nothing without the aid of your friends. You're a weakling who has to rely on the power of others to make yourself feel strong. At least retain some dignity as you die." Unlyssius positioned his axe over her neck in executioner fashion, "Final statements?"

Chandra got onto her elbows and coughed up blood, "Just one," she smiled.

"Well, I'm certain it has to do with you attacking me when I 'least expect it' or something of that nature." Unlyssius stepped away and summoned a large shield.

"C'mon man! You ruin my dramatic moment!" She yelled, voice raspy, "Ah, who the hell cares." Chandra exploded in a twister of flames. Chandra generated two fiery whips and lashed out at Unlyssius's shield. Her weapons cut through the thick steel and caused it to melt.

Unlyssius released his weaponry to the Aether.

"Why don't you give up? None of your armor or weapons can survive my fire."

"I won't back down until I'm either dead or your head is on a pike." Some red aura was floating within his began his approach.

Chandra released a devastating attack of flame. Unlyssius's eyes glowed crimson. The flames were doing no harm to him. Chandra stared in astonishment, then strengthened her blast.

"No use. My rage is more than enough to protect me! RAAAAAGH!" Unlyssius roared and barreled towards Chandra, tearing through her pyromancy. Chandra yelled in a fit of anger herself and charged at her opponent.

"DIE!" Both screamed at the same time. Chandra got the first hit with an uppercut engulfed in fire. The battle mage flew up into the air, but as soon as he landed, he rushed back in, slammed his two fist into Chandra. He then grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground. Chandra stood and locked her fingers, swinging her fiery hands into Unlyssius's jaw.

* * *

"What the hell?" Liliana watched in amazement, "What's going on with them?"

"I don't want to know. Berserker magic like that is infectious to mind mages." Jace shuddered.

Chandra and Unlyssius continued bare-knuckle brawling, not knocking out teeth only from small amounts of magical wrestled, tackled and choked. Only the most raw and savage forms of combat they'd use.

Chandra launched herself at Unlyssius, flaming. She tackled him and began beating the living shit out of him with a fiery fist. Unlyssius grabbed her throat and chucked her into the wall of the arena. Chandra pulled herself out of the small hole she'd made and waited as Unlyssius came charging forward like a bull. At the right moment, she delivered a flaming blow straight to her opponent's gut.

Jace swore he could see the priest's eye bulge for a second. Chandra's punch sent Unlyssius soaring into the brick wall across from her. He felt to the ground and didn't move.

There was a small moment of silence. Then, Chandra raised her fist in victory and cheered. The crowd, slowly but surely, begin cheering along with her, chanting her name.

Jace saw movement out of the corner of his eye, "Chandra! He's still-!"

It was too late. The battle mage clotheslined Chandra with his bulky forearm. Still going through his primeval rage, he summoned a sword and shoved it into the ground, with Chandra rolling away just in time.

Unlyssius stabbed at her again. Chandra grabbed his arm with one hand and his blade with the other. His sword began to glow in the intense amount of heat on it. Chandra turned his arm around with great effort and- Jace almost vomited- pushed the melting metal onto his face. His screams were muffled by the mask of liquefied metal slowly encasing his head. Chandra stopped and let go.

The Gatewatch was astonished. Even Liliana.

* * *

"Eternities, Chandra! What the hell was that?" Gideon boomed.

Liliana ran up and embraced Chandra, "Oh, Chandra, you've made me so proud! Your first over-the-top, torturous kill!" She let go of the pyromancer and patted her on the shoulder.

"Chandra, you could've just knocked him out!" Gideon yelled.

"Oh, come ON, Gideon. Again with this killing thing?"

"She killed him in cold blood!"

"You think knocking him out would cause him to just make him not want to kill us in revenge for destroying his chances of an afterlife? Only in Gideon land, would that happen."

"How many others do you think she'll kill now that she's had a taste of murder?"

"How about you? You slaughtered all of those foot soldiers with no regard of their families."

"They wanted to kill us! They were allowed to kill us!"

"Was he not?"

Chandra broke the argument, "Gideon, I already feel bad enough about this. You're only making it worse. And here I thought you knew something about me. I...I just can't anymore. I need a break from, from us. From this whole thing that we're here to do. I just...need some time to think. I know you two are just trying to do what you think is best for me, but I think I'm more qualified to make that decision."

"Chandra, I-"

"It's fine Gideon, I don't blame you." Chandra walked away, covering her face.

Liliana crossed her arms, finding nothing else to do with herself. Gideon slowly and solemnly shambled in another direction.

Jace approached Liliana.

"I feel sorry for her, for once." he said.

"I feel sorry for anyone who accidently hooks up with man cake."

"I'm debating on going to talk to her."

"Don't. You're a mind reader and _really_ intelligent, hon, but you are the absolute worst I've met when it comes to empathizing with someone who isn't a two hundred year old necromancer or another mind mage like yourself."

"Noted."


	17. Chapter 17: Razaketh

_Jace, Liliana, Gideon, Nissa and Chandra ran as fast as they could along the seemingly endless sandstone brick walls. They were low on food, water and medical supplies._

 _Rumbling could be felt in the earth. The heavy beat of wings on the wind. A shadow loomed over the Gatewatch._

 _Jace tripped and shouted in pain as his wounded body hit the burning hard ground. Liliana tried to help Jace up. Whatever was chasing the five landed before them, the sun behind it. The shadow it cast was too big for it to be any normal humanoid._

 _"Great!" Chandra roared, "We're all gonna die!"_

 _"We can still make it." Gideon said._

 _"Oh shut the fuck up with your Gideon land level of optimism!"_

 _"Guys, now is really not the time to be fighting!" Nissa shouted._

 _Liliana looked distressed. Chandra and Gideon kept arguing. Jace felt his wounds reopen._

 _"What? Do you expect us to not kill this thing, either?"_

 _"No, this thing isn't human it's a monster."_

 _"Oh, so we only kill monsters now? What classifies as monster to you?"_

 _"I don't have time for this right now!"_

 _THOOM!_

 _The creature took a step forward. Everyone fell silent. Liliana, holding Jace, backed away. Jace could feel her shaking._

 _The creature raised a massive claw and struck through Gideon. He fell back, plate armor demolished, but unharmed. It whipped around the claw and made four deep incisions in Nissa's torso._

 _"No!" Chandra yelled. Gideon groaned as he rolled about the ground._

 _The attacker grabbed Chandra's head and crushed her skull in a display of blood and brains. It then grabbed Gideon and ripped off his arms. He screamed before he was gutted. The creature allowed his intestines to spill out onto the ground._

 _Liliana drew a shaky breath. Jace heard her utter a single, quivering word._

 _"Razaketh."_

"Razaketh!" Jace sat up.

Liliana looked at him, a twinge of fear in her eye, "What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Bad dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

"We, we were running. I think it was the third trial. We were running from something. Something big. It got to us. CHandra and Gideon started arguing. It killed Nissa. Then it crushed Chandra's skull. And it ripped off Gideon's arms and gutted him."

"Sounds horrifying."

"See, the thing is, these dreams are kind of a clairvoyance. I can see possible futures. You were trembling. There're only five things in this multiverse that scare you. One of them is death. Two of them are dead. The creature's name. You called it Razaketh. Is he one of your demon lords?"

"He's here?" Liliana sounded frantic. She went to grab the Chain Veil, but Jace snatched her arm away.

"Lili, it's fine. It's okay. As long as we can establish peace amongst us again, we won't have a problem."

"No, Jace! You don't understand. Razaketh is more than twice as powerful as Griselbrand and Kothophed are combined. I don't even know if the Veil will suffice. He will kill you. Then he'll kill me. As long as he's here, nothing will just be 'okay'."

"Then we should get stronger than we already are."

"You mean you want to train? I thought the meat and the torch were on strike for interplanar matters."

"If it's for you, I'd gladly fight Razaketh by myself."

Liliana looked down at her feet.

"Raise your head, Lili. I want to see your face." Jace tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Jace...th-thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure."

"Again, Jace." Liliana commanded.

Jace leapt forward with his blade at Nissa. It was blocked and his jaw was struck by the hilt of Nissa's own sword as she drew it.

She thwiped the thin blade about and released the rest of her staff.

"Look at her torso. Increase your peripheral vision!"

Jace exhaled and focus on Nissa's core. Nissa attacked this time. Her swing came in from the left. Kallhist's weapon sparked against the elf's Zendikari blade. Jace swept his steel edge at her shins. The attempt was stopped and flung back, throwing Jace off his balance. He regained just enough of it to dodge Nissa's next attack.

"Eternities, Nissa! We're training! No need to try and chop off my head."

"And what if they pit us against each other?"

"Then we do what we must."

"Then how does training differ from an actual battle?"

"Here, we're allies, trying to make each other stronger. Out there, we would have to be enemies, out to kill one another."

"Less talking, more fighting." Liliana said, observing her nails.

"HRAAGH" Nissa swung once again.

Jace deflected the strike and used the opening the send a wave of force at her. She slid back and stumbled a bit.

Nissa's eyes lit up with green magic as did her sword.

"Remember the magic limit Liliana set, Jace." Nissa aimed the tip of her blade at Jace. One large vine snaked out of the ground behind him and knocked him to the floor.

"Damnit!" Jace rubbed his back.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Liliana walked between them, "I'm not ruthless like beefslab. I'll allow you a break,"

"So, I've been working on some tools in case I run out of mana or something. They're based off the tools of Kamigawan Ninja." Jace stood up and produced a small sphere. He showed it to Liliana, "Check it out." He clenched his fist and tossed the contents of it in a different direction. A small cloud of sediments appeared from it, "I put sand, pepper and broken glass into a shell that I made myself. When I smash the shell and throw the dust, it's aimed for the enemy's eye and the pain is unbelievable."

"Where'd you get broken glass?"

"You wouldn't believe how many people here are drunkards."

"You keep...doing you, mad genius. Go talk to the meat slab. I'll cook you something nice if he roughs you up too much." Liliana went her separate way, "I'll talk to the ticking time bomb."

Jace sighed. It had been two days and Chandra and Gideon still hadn't said a word to each other.

He found Gideon pacing about the lobby, trying to formulate something to say to Chandra.

Give it time. Her flame of bitterness will extinguish eventually.

Gideon turned around to look at me, bewildered. I offered the most supporting fake smile I could give.

"You have to stop surprising me like that."

"Yeah, well Lili said I should talk to you."

"Liliana did? That's weird."

"Oh, not at all. She's just bored of your fight. She doesn't find it fun anymore."

"Well that's a lot more expected."

"Indeed so." Jace chuckled, "I had a dream last night. In fact, I get a lot of these dreams. I can see into multiple branches of time. If you two don't fix things by the third trial, things will go very badly for us."

"How so?"

"The third trial seems to be some kind of challenge of survival. If you two are constantly avoiding each other, something or someone is going to demolish us."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just...consider talking with Chandra."

"Lovely day, isn't it Chandra?"

Chandra didn't react.

"You alright?"

"What do you think?"

"My, sassy today, aren't we?" Liliana said, "Be careful. That's my job."

"I just don't get why Gideon suddenly hates me even though I feel every bit as bad as he does. Worse, actually."

"Just as men find us women confusing as all hell, Men can also be hard to decipher. But, we can all be read."

"Your point?"

"Meatslab has a very strong moral compass. To the point where he can become a mad man to defend his beliefs. That's just how people like him work. If you convince him that what you're doing is right, he won't mind."

"So I have to learn to talk like you?"

"Not necessarily. You just have to talk to him. If you don't, Jace says we'll all die."

"What does he know?"

"He saw the future in which you two don't make up. Someone very powerful, more than I, will end us."

"Really? What is it?"

"A demon lord. His name is Razaketh. I made a deal with him and three others."

"A demon?"

"I trust you don't want your skull crushed into shards." Chandra winced as she imagined the event, "That's how he said you'd die."

"Alright. I'll talk to Gideon. About this Razaketh guy. Maybe then we won't die."

"Good. I'm trusting you with this."

Liliana clutched the Veil. Now that she was looking for it, she sensed him. Razaketh was most definitely on this plane.

Bolas zoomed out of his vision. So Vess discovered one of her demons was here.

"Razaketh," he growled.

"Excuse me, master?" Vol asked.

"There's a demon named Razaketh here. I want him found and I want him under my command."

"May I ask why, my lord?"

"Many, many years ago, young- or rather old actually, Vess came to me in seek of a way to regain her immortality. She was prepared to make exchanges. Of course, I couldn't lower myself so much to that point."

"Of course, master."

"Vess struck a deal with four demons. Lords among their kind. Apparently, she doesn't like her experience with being in debt. She used a weapon called the Chain Veil to end two of her demons. Razaketh is one her demons. And an abnormally powerful demon lord at that."

"Thank for the insight, lord Bolas."

"Go find her infernal master. I will use him against her in ways that will scar her forever. I will have him kill Beleren. She'll have no one after that. No one but me."

Bolas's cackles echoed throughout his dark cave and were carried across the sweeping sands of Amonkhet.


	18. Chapter 18: Unleash Fury

Jace sat himself on the burning bricks they called seats in the Arena. It was at least 120 degrees out. Jace cast a cooling spell. Okay, maybe 106 wasn't so bad.

"For today's first fight, we have Jace Beleren!"

Great. Absolutely great. The one day he'd forgotten his armor.

"And by command of the God Pharaoh, he will be facing one of the Worthy!" the crowd went ballistic. The Worthy were basically celebrities here.

Jace floated down to the dirt field of the arena and flipped up his hood. Who would he be fighting? It was no question. It was Tezzeret, yes?

Two beady, glowing eyes showed from the shadows of the edges on the massive, eight foot tall beast mage, Garruk Wildspeaker stepped onto the battlefield. What? No. I would be prepared for Tezzeret. I beat him twice. I've never beaten Garruk on my own before.

"I register for this fight and all I get is the puny mind mage?" Garruk laughed, slamming his axe into the dirt, "I will tear you apart, then decapitate your whore!"

"Mind your words, savage." Jace's eyes burst into blue flame, "Choose wrong and I will end you."

"Unlikely."

Jace drew Kallhist's blade from the eternities. His hatred made the broadsword lighter in his hands.

"Fight!"

The head of Garruk's axe rose high into the air and slammed down, into the dirt where Jace was supposed to be.

"Already up to your tricks, coward?"

"You dare call me a coward? You're a mindless, bloodthirsty brute!" Jace appeared behind him. Jace made an incision with his blade, but that was all he could manage before the beast mage retaliated.

Garruk swung with his axe again. Jace slipped by it and brought his sword down on Garruk. Somehow, he was able to dodge it. Jace slid in the dirt, kicking up dust and whirled around, his blade following his actions. He missed again. Jace thrust the weapon forward. How could he be this fast? The tip of his blade dug into the ground. The back of Garruk's axe landed a crushing blow to his spinal cord.

"GAAAAAAGH!" Jace screamed. He fell to the ground, but was quick to get up. He created an army of doubles and sent them into attack. He didn't let a single one land a hit. Damn.

Garruk grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the ground. the beast mage shoved his foot into Jace's gut, provoking vomit.

He rolled over and stood.

"This is your end. It's over. You barely put up a fight." he grinned.

"DIE!" Jace dropped the sword as he let emotion consume him. His fists lit with the same fire in his eyes. He delivered a punch to Garruk's gut. Force rippled through both of them, shoving them back. Jace heard a sickening crack in his shoulder. He felt it to.

"That tickled." Garruk had only moved back a couple of inches.

"That's impossible. I amplified my strength a thousand times!"

"I am still stronger than you."

"RRAAAAGH!" Jace leapt forward. Garruk's axe collided with his jaw. Jace fell to the ground. The beast mage rested his boot on the mind mage's face.

"You're worthless, Beleren."

Jace raised a hand, aimed at Garruk's face. Garruk grabbed it and crushed his bones. Jace cried out in agony. Garruk kicked him.

Liliana watched in terror as the man she loved got his bones crushed, limbs broken and thrown about like a rag doll by the person after her head. She wanted to fight. She wanted t scream. She wanted to kill. She turned away. Anymore thinking like that and you'll only provoke the Veil, she thought.

Shakily, Jace stood up, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth. He was low on mana.

He grabbed one of his dust shells, but Garruk rushed over and crushed that hand as well. Still holding his broken hand, he tossed him into the dirt.

Jace rolled about the ground, groaning. He got up without his hands and tried to tap into his mana again, "Pin to the Earth."

Tentacles from krakens in the Blind Eternities grappled Garruk down while Jace caught his breath. The pain in his hands was almost too much. He summoned his familiar.

"Shield," He whispered. His manta ray grew and formed a dome around him.

The beast mage broke through his bonds, smashed through Jace's familiar, forcing it to return to the Blind Eternities, yanked Jace's cloak, choking him and slammed him into the ground. Garruk stamped on Jace's shin, putting hundreds of pounds on his leg. He screamed out again.

He laid still, conjuring all the mana he could muster. Garruk placed his axe on his neck

He wheezed, "Temporal Manipulation."

* * *

"Fight!"

Jace only had two more of those in his lifetime, so he couldn't waste this. This time, Garruk charged. He waited, then chucked Kallhist's sword as hard as he could into Garruk's shoulder. He roared and pulled out the blade, blood dripping from the wound.

Jace quickly followed with wrapping an illusionary chain around Garruk's ankle. He swung him around, into the walls. The arena shook with his impact.

Garruk attempted to summon three beasts, but the moment they began taking form, Jace scattered their particles back into the void from whence they came. He whipped his hand around, conjuring a phantasm with a flash of blue.

"Armor." the illusion creature wrapped itself around Jace and changed form. Jace wore the illusion in the shape of a suit of light armor.

Jace produced psionic wings and blasted into the sky. He soared higher and higher and higher until the capital city looked like a speck from his altitude. He summoned a circle on the ground, which should've bound Garruk's limbs in illusion bindings.

Jace dove down, summoning Kallhist's sword and pointing it at Garruk. He flapped his wings several times, increasing the amount of wind blasting against his face.

BOOM!

He broke through the sonic barrier. He sped towards the ground.

The arena floor exploded into dust and rock and Jace's blade made impact with Garruk's flesh.

Jace got up, dazed and slightly nauseous. There was only so much magic could do to prevent terminal velocity from being deadly.

"I think you lost this." the beast mage approached him from behind, holding a bent and disfigured version of Kallhist's sword. What? How? His sword! It was in tatters. It clattered to the ground. Jace fell to his knees.

"How...how does a living thing survive that?"

"Take a closer look."

Jace observed him and noticed what he'd missed. Instead of there being the Veil's corruption around his eyes, like the last few times he saw him, there were...dragon scales?

"What did Bolas do to you?"

"He made me better."

"Sure he did."

Jace summoned a knife and went for Garruk's eye. Garruk knocked the weapon out of Jace's hand and forced him onto the ground with a forceful push. Jace got up and attacked. Garruk kicked him down. He stood and shoved an illusionary spear deep into Garruk's leg. Garruk broke his nose.

Jace tried to attack again, but Garruk broke his left shoulder.

Jace tried to stand, but Garruk fractured his right knee. He didn't cry out. He just sat there, calculating.

"I can crush you in an instant." he grinned.

Jace took a deep breath, "Kill me, then."

"With pleasure." Garruk raised his axe, "Any last words?"

"Just a final statement," Jace began chanting, as quickly and quietly as he could, "Per potentiam animae meae et virtus animo invocare daemones Psychen ecce emittam furorem irae intellectum tui. Per potentiam animae meae, et quidquid volueris denudabunt te omnes curant. Per potentiam animo cupimus a te, et reddam vobis omnes iniquitates animales tardum cortex. Et proiecit te Dominus de loco isto et exaudi me in aeterna saecula postquam de cunctis locis!"

Jace's hand lit with blue flame as he pressed it against Garruk's forehead.

"Forget everything! Forget who you care for! Forget who you are! Forget how to eat! Forget how to drink! Forget how to breathe! Die without ever knowing you existed! Die without regret! Die without gratitude! Die as nothing!" The blue flames swirled into the cyclone at Garruk's head, as Jace ripped everything he knew to shreds. Blue lit up the arena, Jace's psychic flames licking at the walls.

"BURN! IN! ALL! NINE! HELLS!" Jace screamed, "I refuse to let you touch those I love. I refuse to let you touch the one person who keeps me sane! I will bring an end the multiverse before that happens, you son of a bitch! You will no longer be able to hurt her. NOW DIE!"

An ear-piercing explosion of magic echoed across the city, even reaching the ears of Bolas himself.

* * *

"GGRRRRAAAAAH!" Bolas gripped his head.

The mind mage was more powerful than he'd originally thought. He was able to feel what must've been an extremely painful death of his beast mage. He had to remind himself to breathe.

He knew the mage was powerful, but this was to level in which he was a threat. He'd have to die.


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

Liliana rushed out into the arena, grabbing Jace and holding him close.

"Lili. Everything hurts." he groan.

Liliana pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh...it's going to be alright."

"I want to-" Jace turned over and vomited blood. His vision was stained red. Each breath was a chore.

"I'll get you better soon."

Jace coughed in response. Liliana carried him off the field, quickly joined by Nissa, Chandra and Gideon.

They arrived in their room, Liliana letting the other three in, "I need a water basin, my medicine bag and a rag."

No one moved.

"Now!" Liliana yelled. The other scurried about, gathering Liliana's requested items.

Liliana numbed and washed Jace's wounds. She mixed together a concoction of herbs and tad of black magic and made Jace drink it. He was put under.

"What'd you to him?" Chandra asked.

"I put him in stasis. He's on the line of life and death, so I'm keeping him there until I'm finished." Liliana summoned her shade, "Healing Salve."

The shade delivered her needed supplies. She spread the salve about his injured areas.

"Arctic root, Viper buyurel and Corrupted esis root." Liliana created a small amount of green potion and put it into a syringe. She hated using Corrupted esis root. She'd killed Josu with it. Only a hundred years later, did she find Arctic root, which could nullify the necromantic residue in corrupted esis.

Liliana injected her medicine, then quickly wrapped Jace's injuries in bandages.

"What now?" Nissa inquired.

"We wait. If he doesn't wake up in three hours, we've lost him."

Liliana counted her breaths. It was the longest three hours she'd ever experienced. The sun began slowly lowering below the horizon.

Two hours and thirty minutes passed. Liliana's movements became more sporadic.

Twenty five more minutes passed. It was dark now. Liliana's calf felt worn down from the amount of nervous bouncing it was doing.

Three minutes.

Two minutes. Tears were on the verge.

Forty seconds.

Twenty seconds. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Liliana no longer cared how the others would see her differently. As long as he would just open his eyes.

5…

4…

3…

2…

Jace gasped and wheezed as he snapped awake. He caught his breath, "Where the fuck…"

"I thought you were dead you son of a bitch!" Liliana briskly walked over to him and delivered a slap to Jace's face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"You had one second before you would've been in the ground, asshole!"

"I don't even know what you're talki-"

Liliana pressed her lips against Jace's. He lacked any capability or desire for resistance.

She pulled away, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened to me?"

"You got so many broken bones, I couldn't count them all. At least all of the bones in your hands were shattered."

"How am I alive?"

"I took care of you."

* * *

"These Trials are taking too much out of us, Jace." Gideon said, "Look at yourself!"

"Gideon," Jace groaned, placing a bandaged hand on his forehead, "What's your point?"

"We need to locate and strike Bolas now."

Jace looked at him, "What? Have the deserts made you go mad?"

"No, Jace. I'm serious. I know that...not all of my plans work, but by the time we get to Bolas, we'll be completely drained."

"You do realize that when Bolas finds out about you ruining his game, we all die, right?"

"Well, what do we do?"

"We play by the rules and we keep out of Bolas's sight." Jace said, "We do that and Bolas has no reason to take us out. Besides, this will do well to prepare us for the battle. Bolas is still thousands of times stronger than us."

The door to Jace's room burst open, "What are you boys doing?" Liliana smiled.

"Just...strategizing." Gideon said.

"Oh? I didn't know meat like you could do that."

Gideon scoffed, "Whatever."

"I brought something for you, beef slab." Liliana stepped to the side of the doorway as a very sheepish and very nervous Chandra Nalaar came into the light, "I knew you two would never get together by yourselves, so I took things into my own hands."

"Hi Gids." Chandra kept her head down.

"Well, go on. Talk to it. I mean him!"

"I-I'm...sorry I got so worked up over your little freak out. I know better."

"No, no, no," Gideon stood up and approached Chandra, "It was my fault. I know that I can overreact to l a lot of things. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."

"At least you can admit when you're wrong. I like that about you." Chandra made an accusatory glare at Jace.

"What?" Jace reeled back.

Liliana chuckled, "Perhaps we could learn a thing or two from them. It took us four years for one fight to resolve and you going mad for another."

"No, that's not who we are. They're more forgiving than a hundred of us are. They're just...better people than us. Better on moral standards anyways." Jace said, "Hey, where's Nissa?"

"The tree hugger mostly does her own thing, if you haven't noticed. Maybe she's growing another garden."

* * *

Nissa grabbed at her temples. It hurt so much.

The land. It was doing something to her, but she didn't know how. No. It wasn't the land, something was behind it. A powerful force trying to get into her head through the ley lines. Someone who could use the ley lines like this...They're corrupting the world.

Nissa cried out. The land, puppeteered by another, whispered to her.

 _You exist with the land. But, do you love the land?_

"Yes! Of course!"

 _Do you serve the land?_

"Yes! Yes!"

 _Then, you serve Him. You have devoted yourself to the land. You have devoted yourself to Bolas. He asks something of you..._

"What? What does he wish? I'll do anything for the land."


	20. Chapter 20: Chaos and Destruction

Jace took a deep breath. Liliana's name had just been announced. She was said to be fighting one of the Worthy. As he Looked down at his still shattered hand, Jace wondered if Bolas had mutated the others like Garruk. If so, it could be trouble.

Liliana gracefully jumped down into the arena like a cat. Jace felt an uncomfortable shifting to his left. Gideon's face was red.

"What's wrong?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"It's just...the air...her skirt." Gideon stuttered.

Jace telekinetically bent Gideon's arm into a chicken wing, "Okay, a few things. First, I thought you hated Lili. Second, do you always get flustered like a ten year old whenever you sneak a peek? Third, remeber that she and I are a thing. Watch yourself. You get one freebie," Jace tightened his grip, "After that, I will end you."

"Okay! Okay! Dammit! Lemme go! Fuck…" Jace let Gideon go, "Wait, what's that?"

A small flame ignited in the shadows of the arena. An edgier version of Chandra stepped into the light. It was Baltrice, Bolas's pyromancer. Since Jace had seen her four years ago, she'd shaved half her head. Her clothing consisted of Amonkhet-esque Crimson robes and black leather.

"Why isn't this a familiar situation, Baltrice? Remember when I pummeled you into the ground four years ago?" Liliana chuckled

"It's different this time, Vess. I'm more powerful than ever before. You don't stand a chance." The pyromancer snarled.

"What, did that overgrown lizard screw you up too?" Liliana smirked, "Oh, it hardly matters. I'm still way out of your league." She sent forth a blast of necromancy, hitting Baltrice square in the chest.

"Shut it you whore!" Baltrice yelled. She flung a ball of fire at Liliana. Liliana side stepped twice, which moved her from the spell's path. The only thing that touched her was a slight heat wave.

"Your flames are a real inconvenience to me. I can't even wear this without sweating my skin off," Liliana unclasped the fur lined cape buckled to her shoulder and tossed it to Jace, "Hold on to this, dear. You've no idea the value something accumulates after a century."

"Shut up and fight me seriously, bitch!" Baltrice screeched.

"Name calling, are we? That's rude." Liliana casually dodged from the path of a fire bolt.

"Burn, you slut," She recovered and summoned two fire Elementals. Liliana responded with a sudden and small horde of undead. The flaming creatures scorched Liliana's soldiers just by moving forward. She growled and fired off two handfuls of death magic, specifically, Doom Blades. The Elementals fell to them, bursting and raining down small embers and flames. Cyclones of fire encased Baltrice's arms and materialized as fiery claws. She slashed through the air, letting blades of flame fly through the air.

Liliana felt the heat and impact of Baltrice's magic, sliding back a few inches in the dirt. She spit a wad of blood and turned to look at the pyromancer, "Well that's a first."

"You're getting slow, old hag." Baltrice swung at her with a claw.

Liliana shielded herself as best she could with her arms, "Don't call me an old hag when you have the mind and body of a child." She manifested her right hand as a black, smoky projection, "Now let me get a good grasp on that soul of yours." The projection shot through Baltrice's torso. Her eyes widened, mouth agape. Liliana retracted the hand. Baltrice fell, clutching her stomach. She retched and gagged as she vomited blood. Liliana giggled like a little girl, but with the force of a dark power behind it. She walked over and sent her boot flying into Baltrice's jaw. She rolled over twice before trying to stand up again.

"Don't treat me like powerless dirt. You haven't seen anything," Baltrice said raggedly as she stood. She dug her fingertips into the dirt, "Pyroclasm!" Flames swirled about the arena, encompassing everything in the arena. The audience yelped in surprise. Baltrice smiled in confidence.

"Run low on mana, huh?"

"H-how?"

"Cute." the flames died down. Liliana stood exactly where she was before with only a few burns on her clothing, "You owe me a lot of cash, hon."

"How are you still alive!? Why. Can't. You. Just. DIE!" In a fit of anger, the pyromancer used every bit of mana she could to summon an army of fire Elementals.

Black lightning crackled in Liliana's palm, "Because I am Death's master. It bends to my will and I refuse to let it consume me. As for you, though…" Liliana cackled, "You won't be so lucky." She sent forth a bolt of necrotic lightning, narrowly missing Baltrice's Elementals, "Damn. Can't get them all, I guess. Oh, wait."

Liliana raised a single hand to the sky. Her eyes burst with black mana. A little ball of concentrated dark magic rested in her hand.

"I suppose I should show you what a real Mage is capable of. Damnation." The ball exploded into a dome of destructive magic for a split second before dissipating. The Elementals had simply vanished. Their controller was staggering. She made one more attempt to attack her. Liliana raised a shield of corpses to defend herself, "You're still just as weak."

"DIE!" Baltrice roared and ignited her fists. She charged at Liliana as best she could. Liliana gathered black mana in the center of her palm.

"This is too easy." Tendrils of black lightning shot out of Liliana's fingertips, "Should I make you a zombie or should I rip your body to shreds?"

"What?" Baltrice cried out, "Just kill me already!"

"You don't understand the dilemma I have here. They're equally satisfying, but they have different senses of satisfaction. Maybe I shouldn't kill you and give you to Jace as a present. Or perhaps I could save you for later torture. So many possibilities."

Baltrice yelled as the lightning intensified. Liliana cackled.

"Oh let's just go with my favorite option and toy around. Let's see how stubborn you are." The lightning stopped. Ghoulish hands burst out of the ground and tied Baltrice in place. She grunted and struggled against them, but couldn't break her bonds. She erupted in a cyclone of fire. Liliana didn't flinch, "Oh, this is interesting! You really have gotten better. Depleted on mana and still able to perform a decent spell?"

"RRRRRAAAAAGH!" Baltrice burned her way from the undead hands that kept her down and hurled her a flaming fist into Liliana's jaw. Liliana's head stayed turned to the side. She made no sound.

She slowly faced to her opponent, eyes glowing violet. She inhaled once. Her voice was no longer charismatic, but instead cold and threatening, "Lucky you. You get to see my bitchy side. Too bad you won't live to tell about it."

Baltrice stepped back.

"TOO LATE TO BACK OUT, LITTLE GIRL!" Liliana lashed out with whips of death magic. Baltrice was struck by one, causing her to get knocked down. Liliana swung one of her boots into her gut. Baltrice doubled over and Liliana smiled.

Liliana blasted her with necromancy. The pyromancer could only groan and cough blood in response. Liliana fired another bolt of dark magic. And another. And another.

She grabbed Baltrice by the face, "What a waste of a toy. You could've been useful, you know." She drew her dagger from the folds in her skirt and placed its blade against Baltrice's throat, "Goodbye, little pyromancer."

Liliana's dagger ripped across her opponent's throat. A fountain of blood spilled out, soaring over her head. When it stopped, she wiped away some of the blood on Baltrice's neck and tasted it.

She dropped the body and strutted off the field. No doubt Bolas would resurrect her, but the victory was well worth it.

* * *

"What did you think of the show, love?" Liliana wrapped her arms around Jace's neck.

"A bit excessive, but I'm happy to see you succeed."

"Good. Because all that blood's made me have a mess of my own," she smirked and grabbed Jace's hand, placing it in between her legs, "Down there."

"Not in front of them, doll." Jace gestured to the other three.

"Eeuuuuugh!" Chandra cringed, "That's gross, guys."

"You're sick, Liliana." Gideon grumbled.

"And your only redeeming quality is what's on your arms. Your armor." Liliana sneered, "Let's go back to the room."


	21. Chapter 21: The Nimbus Maze

Liliana woke to a bright morning sun shining through the window of her temporary living space. Jace was fast asleep. Liliana leaned over and pressed her lips against his forehead, gently waking him.

"Good morning, my love." He said softly.

"Morning dear." Liliana smiled.

Jace stretched out his arms and wrapped them around her waist, "How are we today?"

"I never knew my choker could get so tight. I still have marks."

"Oh, it can get tighter, love."

"You can show me tonight, baby, but don't we have something to do today."

"Oh, gods. Trial three starts today. We should get down to the lobby?"

Liliana sat up and pouted, covering herself with the sheets, "Do we have to go? You know we can be fashionably late."

"I need to know everything I can. Now put on some clothes." Jace got out of bed and started putting on his shirt.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you? Even just a little?" Liliana let the sheet drop and pressed herself up against Jace. Her finger traced along the lines of Jace's shirt.

Jace sighed, "Lili, as much as I would just love to throw you onto the bed and take you for myself, I cannot."

* * *

"Congratulations, champions! You have made it to the third trial! This time, you won't be fighting each other, but fighting your environment. In fact, we encourage you to team up with other champions for this one. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to destroy them in the last two. You and your group members will be placed in a random area of the Nimbus Maze up in the sky! You have five days to solve it. Remember, the Nimbus Maze is a sentient being, so watch out for anything it might summon to kill you off. If you fail to survive and solve the maze, you will no longer be in the running!"

As the disembodied voice explained their next trial, Jace sank further into his armchair in the lobby of the Hall. He felt as though all the other champions would be gunning for him, given their occasional looks of malicious intent. Only thirteen remained, not including him. Four of them were his friends.

"You may bring any weapons or materials you think you might need, but keep it to one bag per person. Be sure to come back here at ten o'clock this evening to travel to the maze. Dismissed."

The champions dispersed and began forming groups. The Gatewatch met in Jace and Liliana's room.

"So, how do we do this?" Chandra asked, "Jace, you're pretty good at these things, right?"

"Yeah, but that won't matter if we're killed first."

"I think it's best if we try to conserve resources as a main focus," Gideon began, "We don't know what they're going to give us for food or water."

"We also have to worry about mana. The Maze could send anything it wants at us for every hour of the day. I suggest we use verbal commands whenever we have to use magic. Other than that, we can manage with whatever we take." Jace assisted in strategizing.

"If the Nimbus Maze is in the sky, I won't be able to use my magic at all," Nissa said, "There's no land."

"Hmm. Do you think you can put a plant in your bag instead of supplies?" Jace asked, "If it's on your back, you can use its vines like appendages."

"I can try." The elf replied.

"Alright. Let's pack up our supplies and meet back here in an hour to see what we can cut." Jace said.

Gideon, Chandra and Nissa left the room.

Jace opened their wardrobe and dragged out a heap wrapped in cloth. He untied the knot at the top to reveal his battlemage armor, "I can finally use this."

"What does it do?" Liliana asked.

"It's got over sixty enchantments on it. Stuff like counterbalance, Leyline of Anticipation and Rhystic Study. If a spell hits it, it gets countered and I make a copy to send back."

"Useful heap of scrap you've got."

"Right? Hang on, what'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So what are you taking?" Jace asked.

"Just some books. The Necronomicon, Book of the Dead, a couple Grimoires and a lot of chalk."

"Do you intend to do some kind of ritual?"

"Of course. Razaketh can take the Chain Veil, but he can't take both it and a dozen weakening spells."

"Interesting. Well, be on your guard." Jace tightened the leather straps on his metal gauntlet. It was wide enough to be a buckler, but it didn't go very far past the hand like Gideon's.

"I'd pack a spell book or two." Liliana suggested, "Just to be safe. You brought some with you right?"

"Fine. I guess I'll take...a Kamigawan scroll of the arcane. And maybe Zendikari Tidecaller tome." Jace stuffed the books in a leather rusack. He then packed a stack of papers bound with twine. They had miniature magic circles on them. He planned to use them if he ever ran out of mana.

Liliana packed a Dominarian healer's kit along with a change of clothes and...wine?

"What's that for?" Jace asked.

"Just a little something I swiped off the bar. I need this for long days."

Jace scoffed, "A little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"Absolutely necessary."

"If that's the case, I'm taking a chess board."

* * *

By the evening all five members of the Gatewatch had readied for the coming journey and were relaxing in the Hall as the other champions arrived. Liliana had pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a small golden trinket and had changed into a less frilly and flowy skirt. Jace's arms, legs and chest were clad in steel. He still wore his cloak.

Chandra was in full chain mail and leather and Gideon had put on a bulkier set of plate armor. Well, if it was possible for him to get any bulkier without growing two feet.

Nissa was struggling to keep the plant in her bag from bursting out, whispering to it.

The rest of the champions filed in and the disembodied announcer returned.

"Welcome back, champions! Prepare for teleportation, please."

Each of the champions began crying out in surprise as their bodies turned blue and dissipated into the air.

* * *

Jace shuttered as his body returned to its original form, "Ugh. I never want to do that again."

"Woah!" Chandra gaped in childlike awe, staring up the walls of the maze. The entire thing was made of white clouds. Above the five Planeswalkers, was a clear blue sky on the edges, but only space beyond the atmosphere the rest of the way up.

"No time for staring. This place is alive." Jace said, "It has a mind. And it's noticed us."

"What does that mean?" Gideon asked.

"It means we're gonna have trouble." Jace pointed to the back of the group. Behind them, a handful of clouds swirling about and taking form. He whipped his arm around, firing three blue bolts of magic that shot through the forming creature, dispersing the creature back into the aether.

More and more creatures of all variety, from beasts to horrors started to form.

Jace made two different signs with his hands and bent them inwards, "Memory Lapse!" A forming creature was blown away.

"Snuff out!" a bolt of purple magic raced passed his head and made contact with an incoming wurm. The beast disintegrated on the spot.

"Fog." Nissa raised her hand to the sky as a thick cloud spread across the landscape.

"Visions of beyond." the planeswalkers regained their sight.

"Exquisite Firecraft!" a dozen small red projectiles rocketed about, incinerating enemy creatures.

"Reprisal!" Gideon's sural glowed gold as he whipped it around and struck through an undead drake. It shattered into a million gold pieces, "Raise the Alarms!" two soldiers appeared in front of Gideon and defended him.

"Elite Arcanist! Illusory angel. Telekinesis!" Jace summoned two creatures and unleashed a blast of telekinetic force, disabling three other creatures.

"Damn, this thing's relentless!" Liliana shouted as she outstretched her arm, "Mutilate!"

Black tendrils reached from the ground and grabbed all of the maze's creatures, poisoning them with black magic until they all shriveled and died.

At last, the maze stopped summoning creatures. Weapons and hands blazing with mana died down. Eyes stopped glowing.

Jace closed his eyes, "The maze moved on. It's attacking another group. It seems it can only focus on a one or two parts of the maze at once. We should use this time to travel throughout the maze," Jace kicked a fallen beast, "We should skin these and pack up the meat. I'm assuming these will be our source of food." Jace opened his bag and tossed Amonkheti hunting knives to Gideon and Nissa. He then pulled out five small sheets of papyrus and some runic paint. He inscribed symbols on each sheet and handed them out, "Take these. Dissipation Field." the sheets of papyrus ignited in blue flames and burned up.

"What was that?" Chandra asked.

"If anything attacks us, they'll disappear."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey Lili, do you think we could use these guys to defend us?"

"Why, of course." Liliana's hand tensed up and black lightning sparked on her wrist and palm. The corpses of other creatures jerked into an upright position, eyes glowing purple.

"This trial is looking promising." Jace said, triumphantly, "The other champions stand no chance."

* * *

"Tezzeret," Bolas's claw tightened its grip, "Whip the Nimbus Maze into shape. These five are too close."

"As you wish, Master."

"The rest of you," the dragon looked over at his other servants with glowing green eyes, "Find them and kill them after their weakened."

"Yes, master." The other chanted in unison.


	22. Chapter 22: Lost

"Mm...bishop to D6." Jace said as he moved his chess piece across the board, "That's checkmate."

"Damn it." Gideon crossed his arms.

"You can't beat a telepath in a game of chess, Gideon. That's not how life works." Jace shrugged. Suddenly, he froze, "Guys, the Maze is finishing up with the other groups. We have a wave incoming." The members of the Gatewatch quickly cleaned up their camp and prepared for battle.

The maze had a pattern, in which it would send a few waves of creatures at each group of champions and rotated every so often. Jace would be able to sense it when the maze centered on them.

This time, though, no creature appeared. No clouds, no nothing.

"Jace!" He whirled around to find Garruk Wildspeaker with Liliana in a headlock.

"What the hell? Get back!" Jace fired a telekinetic blast which threw Garruk off her. A fireball rushed past Jace's temple, "Chandra!"

"That wasn't me!" She said as she dodged a swipe from flaming claws, originating from Baltrice.

Sparks and grinding came from Vraska's claws scraping down Gideon's Buckler.

"Somebody help!" Nissa yelled as her plant was cut down by Sarkhan Vol.

Ashiok slashed at Jace from behind him with nightmarish magic. Jace narrowly left its path before retaliating with a barrage of mind magic. Ashiok created a battalion of smoky black monsters and sent them forth. Jace returned their essence to the Æther, but wasn't fast enough to see the next attack of a slash to the shoulder.

Jace rolled over in pain. He could feel Ashiok prying at his mind. He kept them back and rushed in. He grabbed Ashiok's shoulder and slammed them into the ground. He grabbed Ashiok's left horn and ignited his hand with blue, memory erasing flames.

"Everybody, run! We'll meet up once we lose them."

Gideon shoved Vraska back and took off in the other direction. Liliana bound Garruk to the floor with black magic and fled. Chandra blasted herself over a wall, just barely and Nissa ran, creating a bramble barricade behind her. Jace slipped under the cloaking of invisibility and into the shadows.

Unfortunately, Jace hadn't known that Ashiok was impervious to mind altering magic, having no upper head and therefore, no mind. He found this out as Ashiok began chasing him, sending bolts of dark magic flying at him.

Jace rounded a corner and continued running. Ashiok teleported in front of him, causing Jace to skid to a halt.

"Today, Beleren, you will know true fear." Ashiok's voice projected in hundreds of pitches all at the same time.

"Believe me when I say I've seen it and I'm not keen on seeing it again." Jace's hand and eyes lit up with blue mana.

"Unlikely." Ashiok began to summon a Nightmare.

"Essence Scatter." Jace struck through the forming creature, dissolving it into dust, "Anticipate." A third eye rune appeared and glowed on Jace forehead as he saw Ashiok's next moves. A strike with their claws and a blast of magic. Jace blocked the strike and redirected the magic by deflecting it off his armor, "Phantasmal Bear. Krovikan Mist. Elite Arcanist. Snapcaster Mage. Fog Bank. Wall of Ice. Mnemonic Wall." Jace raised his defenses and then moved on to preparations, "Future Sight. Ancestral Vision. Take Inventory. Divination. Thirst for Knowledge. Visions of Beyond. Ponder. Preordain. Brainstorm."

"Are you done yet?" Ashiok asked, annoyed, "Your spells still have no effect, no matter how much preparation you do."

"There's always another way," Jace lowered his walls, "Come fight me."

While Jace had been busy, Ashiok summoned an army of nightmare creatures. They sent their creatures forward.

Jace clapped his hands together and slowly spread them apart as magic crackled between them, "Engulf the Shore." The maze rumbled as tsunami waves crashed down onto Ashiok's creatures. Jace used the confusion to slip away and find the others.

* * *

"At last I get my revenge, witch!" Garruk roared as his axe crashed next to Liliana.

"Diregraf Ghoul." A shambling corpse lifted itself up and stood as a shield, "You are the one at fault for this, Garruk! Your beast attacked me!"

"Then let a thousand of them do the same!" Garruk summoned masses of beasts and wild creatures.

"Damnation!" Black magic exploded from Liliana, encircling all of Garruk's pets. When the spell disappeared, there was nothing but bones, "I should've killed you on Shandalar. Diregraf Colossus." A much bigger zombie rose from the grave and added to Liliana's forces.

Garruk lobbed his axe and the zombie giant, cutting it clean in half, "You know not of my strife, Necromancer."

"Coming from the hypocrite that's 'one with nature.' Army of the Damned." Tens of zombies rose up from the ground into a whole battalion, "Kill him."

The zombies lurched forward, slowly advancing on Garruk.

"And hurry it up!" Liliana commanded. The zombies began scuttling and dashing about, some on all fours.

Garruk lodged his axe in two zombies, then swung it back, hitting three more with the back end. He smashed the zombie gripping his shoulder into another one and stomped on them.

While he was distracted, Liliana aimed her palm right at him, "Dark Salvation." A beam of purplish black magic shot out at Garruk, humming with an electrical buzz. The spell caught Garruk square in the chest. Black lightning coursed through his body as he roared in agony. The beastmage fell to the ground.

Liliana took off running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chandra and Baltrice dueled in the sky, sending spell after spell at each other.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaagh!" Chandra screamed as her flaming, clasped fists made contact with Baltrice's jaw. She wasted no time firing more projectiles to attack.

Baltrice was quick to recover and slammed into Chandra with her knee, propelled by a jet of fire.

Chandra got up and delivered a fireball straight to Baltrice's gut before casting Exquisite Firecraft again, letting a barrage of fiery misses fly.

Baltrice retaliated with bolts of lightning that disrupted Chandra's focus. She ignited her fist and sent it flying into Chandra's temple. Chandra fell to the ground and groaned.

"Nothing beats a good sock to the face." Baltrice grinned.

"Nothing but her..." Chandra moaned weakly and pointed a shaken finger behind Baltrice.

"What are you-"

Liliana's dagger plunged into Baltrice's spinal cord.

"Guess who?" Liliana whispered.

"No!"

Liliana took out her knife and shoved over a blood soaked corpse. Before she could reanimate it, it vanished into thin air.

"Oh, boo. I wanted her on my side." Liliana pouted.

"Liliana," Chandra wheezed.

"You're welcome." Liliana grabbed Chandra hand and helped her up.

"Have you found any of the others?" Chandra asked.

"No, and I'm afraid one of us might get lost."

* * *

Gideon and Nissa pressed against each other, back to back as Sarkhan and Vraska advanced towards them.

"What should we do to them?" The gorgon hissed.

"Master Bolas told us to bring them back alive. But, I don't see why we can't hurt them a little." A devious grin creeped up The dracomancer's face.

"Good."

Gideon glowed with light before bulldozing Vraska and sending her flying into the fog. Sarkhan's hand morphed into a dragon before blasting Gideon in the back of the head. Nissa struck Sarkhan with her plant and had its vines wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the ground made of solid clouds. Sarkhan incinerated the plant and launched jets of dragon flames at the elf.

Nissa felt no burns. The spell had been countered. Jace rushed from behind her and wiped Sarkhan's mind.

"Jace." He didn't respond.

"Jace!" He turned back, "We need to help Gideon."

"Right. How bad is he?" Jace leaned over the combat mage.

"I don't know. He was hit in the back of the head. I'll see what I can do." Nissa's hand lit with green magic, "Renewal."

Gideon's burn healed itself as he returned to consciousness.

"How are you doing, Gideon?" Nissa asked.

"Ugh. Fine, I guess. Thanks." He smiled, "We should find the others. Hey, Jace, can I see your map?"

"Map?" Jace looked confused and had a little bit of...worry behind his eyes?

"Yeah, your map we were using to solve the maze."

"I, uh, don't remember any map. Ashiok must've wiped my mind."

"Oh, gods. We need to try and find Chandra and Liliana."

"Right." Jace said, "But it's getting dark. We should be cautious."

* * *

In the center of the Nimbus Maze, lies a stone crypt. The only true solid surface in the maze. It rumbles.

Within the doors, shadows creep about as an ominous low rumble echoes off the stone. Two red, glowing beads light up in the darkness, illuminating the face of a monster. An abomination. The gods' mistake. Razaketh.

The demon growls, "You've returned, Vess. So have I."

"I understand you know where to find her?" Tezzeret stepped from the shadows.

"My contract is embedded in her skin. I can sense her across worlds."

"Remember your deal with Bolas. You are to leave Vess alive for him to finish off himself."

He cackles with a bellowing fury. Chains of holy silver snap and clang on the ground of the tomb, "I haven't any time for deals. There's a debt to collect."

* * *

A shiver ran up Liliana's spine. The hell?

Chandra blasted flames through two creatures at the same time. She was just about finished cleaning up the last wave of creatures in their area.

"Chandra, I don't think we should be here. We should move."

"Huh? What do mean-" Before she could finish her sentence, Liliana grabbed Chandra's arm and dragged her away.

"Someone who I really, really don't want to see right now is free and if we do run into that person, we are very much dead."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's hurry along, now."


	23. A Little Message

Alright, so with Amonkhet only a month away, I'm going to put this work on hold. I want to pursue my other projects I have in the works and experiment a little. I might return to it, but for right now, Amonkhet is indefinitely suspended.

EDIT: I'll be posting a lot of first chapters on other things. Tell me what you think of them. Go check out my other story Execution too. Thanks.


End file.
